


Yankee-chan and Cop-kun Sosuke x Reader

by TinyTsun



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does a pretty Yankee of a big time Oyabun and an honorable yet hot son of a famous cop have in common?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, M'lady!"

"Jeez," You had just finished rubbing the gunk out of your eyes as you slid open your room door, "you guys are too fucking so loud early in the morning." As soon as you opened your door you were greeted by about 200 big and roaring brutes, kneeling with respectfully bowed heads. "The whole neighborhood can hear you idiots!"

"We apologize, M'lady!" They roared once again.

'These retards...do they even listen to a damn word that I say?' "Mukai-sa--," You paused to yawn, "where is my dad?" You turned to the man whom laid on your right, while scratching your stomach unconsciously.

"He said that he was going to be away on a business trip, M'lady." He raised his head to look you in the eye.

"I see...another business trip." You let go a big sigh before dragging yourself to the shower. "If Nori, Shino, and the rest of the girls get here before I'm ready, just tell them--"

"To wait in the living room, I understand."

"...Smartass." You mumbled before sliding the bathroom door shut.

►▲▼◄

"Who the hell are they?" You asked Mukai to inform of the three, beat-up-looking men before you. They all had shaven heads that were lowered to the floor. You sneered at them annoyingly. "Don't tell me they want to join the gang?"

"That's exactly what they want."

"Please, allow us to join Kin Tora-Kai!" One raised there head to speak.

"Yes, let us! We've dreamed of joining this gang ever since we were in high school!"

"Please! We'll swear our loyalty and promise to become a useful asset to this family!" All of them were pleading with all they had.

"*sigh*" Another sigh escaped your lips. "I don't have time for this. I have to get to school before Nakamori get's on my ass again about being late."

"Pl-Please!" The one who was kneeling closest to you reached out his hand and grabbed onto your ankles. In less then 2 seconds, all types of guns were pointed at him and him alone.

"You have 2 seconds to get your filthy hand of the little lady before you're pumped with holes." Mukai sent a deadly glare his way. It wasn't only him who was glaring though, it was the 200 men who were present in the room with him.

"Hiii~!" He ripped his hand away from you ankle. Sweat was running down, not only his, but all of their faces. They were trembling with pure fear. One false move and that would be it.

"Stop, and put away your guns." And as such, they did. "Listen you guys, it seems you don't know what kind of family this is. I don't know what you think this is, but let me tell you right now, this ain't some shitty band* We're a shitty major syndicate. We're really happy most of the time, but when it comes down to it these guys and dad aren't exactly the reasoning type when you piss them off."

"...."

"But it's not like dad took some hot-headed muscle heads under his wing. They just happen to be a bit 'sensitive.' Tell me, what is it that you think that Kin Tora-Kai does?"

"W-Well, we know that you guys are smugglers and have a few entertainment enterprises." One answered.

"Eh~ So you've done your homework. Then what's the most important thing to this family?"

"I--Isn't it honor." Another answered.

"So, what makes you think you're right to join Kin Tora-Kai?"

"Honestly...We have no where to go. We were all pretty much abandoned by our parents after they all found out that we were failures and useless to them. You guys, from the outside, look like you have a formidable bond, and what we want the most, is a family to call our own..." After explaining, they all kept their heads lowered and lips shut.

"...." All you could was gaze upon them as you got lost in your thought. 'They were abandoned, huh...'

"What do you want to do, M'lady?" Mukai asked.

"Ugh... he always picks the wrong times to go on his business trips!" You groaned. "We'll give 'that' trial to see if they can join or not. For now, just send 'em back home." You turned back to the three young men again. "Make sure you come again tomorrow." You told them.

"Heh, you should be thankful, the little lady is giving you a chance." One out of the 200 said.

"Thank you! Thanks you so much!" The bowed deeply once again.

"Shit, shit shit! I'm late! I'm so fucking late!" You dashed out the front door and--

"Good morning M'lady! Have a nice day at school!" Another enormous amount of men greeted you with a roar in front of your large scale house.

"Agh, shut up already! You idiots do this every damn morning!" You ran down the long walkway and made a right turn, immediately making an effort to speed up with everything you had. You were running so fast that students, who went to the same school as you, and walking by saw your panties. But you could've cared less. You were tired of seeing Nakamori's smirk whenever you were late and had to run around the track 5 more during gym. 

Fortunately, the schools wide open gates were in the view. 'I'm gonna make it!' You thought with a big grin on your face. But just then, steadily, the gates began to close. 'Damn it! I ain't gonna make it!' You set your legs to max speed.You were pushing with all your might . "I'm not gonna run 5 extra laps!!" You roared as you leaped through the small gap between the gates. "Yes!" You fist bumped the air.

"Yo! Job well done!" 

"Took you long enough."

"Nori, Shino." You walked up to your friends, whom were also members of your band. "I thought you guys would be in class by now."

"I believe it was you who told us yesterday to wait for you in the school yard if you were running late. Technically though, we're going to be more late if we don't get our asses inside and upstairs for home room."

"As long as we're behind that gate, then we're good." All three of you walked inside the large building, running up the stairs and down the hallway. Fortunately for you, the homeroom teacher wasn't there yet. Everyone was just talking among themselves before he got there, like the usual. But that chatter soon came to a halt when you three walked inside the classroom. What was once lively chatter, turned into whispers and mutters, like the usual.

"What's that?" Your deadly glare scanned everyone in the classroom. "Is there something you guys wanna say to my face?" You asked the class with a unwavering boldness and confidence in your fighting skills. In fact, the class got dead silent.

"What a bunch of pussies." Nori snickered.

You took your seat and rested your chin on your hand, waiting for the teacher to come in. Hearing the door slid open, the chatter picks up and squeals even more. it was at this moment that you knew the person at the door was not the teacher. 'Yamazaki....'

"Kyaa~ Sosuke-kun~" One girl screamed.

"Sosuke-kun~ Good morning!" Another called his way. The more the girls screamed the more annoyed you got. Why were they screaming? Well it's because Sosuke was the most popular guy at this school. And at his side, holding his hand, was the most popular girl at this school, Hasegawa Yori. You hated not only his, but her guts as well. 

"Ugh, I can't tell you how tired I am of seeing those two together." Shino faked her own barf. "She's always stuck to him like glue."

"Good morning everyone." Yori greeted them each. "(f/n)-san." She stopped at you. She had a bright smile on her face. But you could see right through her. Behind that feigned smile, was bitch smirk that said 'I'm better than you, and I will remain better than you'.

"Keep it moving you prissy bitch. Save your fake greeting for someone who actually cares." You turned your head away to stare out the window.

"Haha," it was feigned laugh this time, "I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Being called a bitch was one other things that irked Hasegawa's nerves the most.

"I guess I've been waking up on the wrong side of the bed since freshmen year, then haven't I. Hurry up and get lost already."

"Heh, I've always wondered why a yankee like you is in the top class."

Your brows creased. "Well, I guess it'll just have to remain a mystery, like the reason why I always get better grades than you."

"!!" Yori's brows narrowed and she began to send daggers your way. With nothing more to say. All she could do was simply smile and turn and walk away.

 

"I wonder how many people saw your panties this time."

"!!" A few chips grew on your back from hearing his comment. "....Yamazaki..." You sneered as you turned in his direction. "I'm starting to think that you wanna have another look at these panties of mine."

Sosuke scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself."

You narrowed your brows at his snarky comeback. "You fucking--!"

"Anyways, you're late."

"I'm late?" You cocked your bow. "How the hell did you even get past the closed gate? You were no where behind me when I jumped through the small gap."

"On the contrary, I was walking behind you, just not as close you think. I saw you leave your house before I went to pick up Yori. But just in case you haven't noticed, or heard, I have very important things to do sometimes before I leave my house, so I'm excused whenever I am 'late'. But are you sure your best interest is to be worried about a model student? I thought it was my and Yori's job to worry about kids like you."

"..." Both Nori and Shino kept their eyes focused on you two.

"And what kind of kid would that be, huh, Yamazaki?"

Sosuke smirked. "A no-good yan--" Sosuke didn't get to finish his sentence because he was expectantly grabbed by his tie and wrestled him to the ground. You sat on top of him and held both sides of his collar. 

"Sosuke-kun!" Yori's eyes opened wide.

"Say it again, I dare ya!"

"Say what again? I didn't even say anything."

"You know why I can't stand about goody-two-shoe bastards like you, you all think that you're so perfect and stand above everyone else. You make me sick to my stomach."

"Come on (l/n), you're too pretty to be acting this way." He lowered his voice to have a private conversation with you. "Don't you realize that you're scaring your peers away everytime you come in a classroom."

"Oh, I'm fully aware, but it's not like I give a damn. And anyone who has a problem with me can say it to my face!"

"See, a no-good-disrespectful yank--"

"You son of a--"

"That's enough, (l/n)-kun." One of the teachers who knew you very well stepped in and intervened. "Get off of Yamazaki-kun right now and march yourself to the principal's office."

"Tch! I'm not finished with you, Yamazaki." You picked yourself and stood above him with scowl on your face.

"Polka dots, nice choice for the day." He said.

You smirked. "I knew you were interested in my panties." As you grabbed your bag, Nori and Shino grabbed theirs and followed behind you.

"Ladies, I didn't call either of you."

"Wherever (f/n) goes, we go too."

"Deal with it, old man."

"It's fine guys, I'll be back soon." You awkwardly smiled at them, urging to them to sit back down.

"Have a safe trip yankee-chan." The only response you had for Sosuke was your middle finger.

 

Band* = A (gang) group of delinquents ranging from 20 to 40 people.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sosuke-kun, will you be okay with that nasty yankee girl after school? I'm worried about your safety y'know."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You don't need to worry."

Oh, that's right, Hiro-kun asked if he could get your opinion on something?"

"Hiro? Who's that?" He asked.

"He's one of the guys in our class. Don't your remember?"

"I only need to remember those whom are an asset to me."

Yori smiled before leaning down to kiss his cheek. "With that type of mentality, your father would be so proud. In about no time at all, you'll be able to take over in your dad's place before you know it."

"That would seem to be that, wouldn't it."

"Huh?"

"You can bring these to the principle now, Yori."

•KNOCK-KNOCK• A soft knock interrupted Yori and Sosuke's conversation.

►▲▼◄

"Mm~ Mukai's lunch is like, the frickn' best!" You spoke through your chewed food. You, Nori, Shino and the rest of the girls where up on the roof, having yourselves some lunch a few smoke. This was the only period of they day where you got to hang with your friends without having to worry about Sosuke and Yori trying to shove their heads up your asses. "*Sigh* I still can't believe I got detention again! And it's all because of that shitty Yamazaki!" You folded your fist and shook your head. "I swear, I'm going to have that bastard begging on his knees for me not to beat his face in. Him and that spoiled little princess Yori."

"I can't stand that little spoiled bitch." Shino sneered at the thought of her. "One day for sure I'm going to rip off her fake nails and eyelashes , shove them down her throat and cut off all of that precious hair of hers." 

"Haha," Nori laughed along, "I wonder how she'll react when we shave it all off. "

"She'd probably run cry to to Yamazaki saying that we cut of her 'beautiful hair' and then rat us out to the principal." Another girls joined in.

"Her problem is, is that she has no backbone." Another then join in as well. "She can only hide behind her shitty father, the principal. All she's good for in the future is being a being stupid housewife with no freedom whatsoever."

"(f/n)-san, are you still getting your first tattoo today?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah," you swallowed the last remain of food you had, "right on my back." You pointed to it with big grin on your face. "It's going to be nice and big for everyone to see. My dad said that I should go big if I wanted to, so that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"What are you going to get?" Shino asked with the bit of excitement heard in her voice.

"A butterfly of course!"

"Took ya long enough though. Most of us have already gotten ours. I thought you were gonna be the first one out of us."

"It's not my fault! My mom said not until my senior year!"

"I doubt you'll still be able to go today with detention taking up your appointment time."

"AH! You're right! Shit!" You stomped repeatedly.

 

"A tattoo? Don't you think that's a bit reckless of you."

"What the--" You all turned to look at the wide open door to see Sosuke leaning up against it with folded arms and what you thought was an irritating smirk on his face. "What the hell are you doing up here, Yamazaki?" You growled at him."

"Don't tell me you're still pissed about this morning."

"What kind of shit is that! Of course I'd be pissed." You back the railing and propped your forearms against it. "I got detention for something you started!"

"You wouldn't have gotten detention if you hadn't fallen for a bit of teasing."

"Well I don't appreciate your teasing."

"It's not like you'll be alone though. Yours truly will be right there watching over you."

"Hah?!"

"What can I say. The teachers said that it would be a great idea if it were me watching you after school, since I'm the one who can take you head on." As Sosuke made an attempt to walk towards you, he was frozen in first step that he took. "Do you mind holding back your butterflies?" The wall that the girls made, forced his advancements to come to a stand-still.

"It's alright, let the turd-face through." The girls made an opening in their wall and let Sosuke freely walk again. As soon as he was able to, he walked right on up to you as close as he possibly could. The guy was practically towering over you.

"Hey!" Shino barked, "Don't get too close to her, Yamazaki!" Both Shino and Nori were staring holes down his back.

"Shino, Nori it's cool." You told her before redirecting your attention back on Sosuke. "What's the real reason you're here for?"

"What's this rumor I hear about you having a boyfriend?"

"Wha--!" You looked at all of the girls. "Who snitched!" The only ones who had their heads turned away from you with a full guilty conscious was Nori and Shino. "You guys!"

"We swear it wasn't on purpose!" Shino tried to explain.

"That's right, some of the other kids must have heard us when we were talking about your plans to meet up with him one day." And Nori tried to help.

"Oh, so it's true." Sosuke was now frowning. "You do have one." It was clear to everyone except you that he wasn't happy about you having one.

"What's it to you? Don't you a have an annoying prissy princess to worry about? Shouldn't you be with her right now?"

"Yori is busy running some errands for the teachers. Since I finished all of my presidential duties, I thought I'd come up to see my favorite yankee. But I didn't come up here to talk about me. What's his name."

"Why the hell do you wanna know?! It's none of your damn business what his name is!"

"What's his name?" He asked you for a second time. You could see in his eyes that he was dead serious. "Where does he go to school? Is he even in school?"

"Jeez, what are you, my mother?!" You snapped after his barrage of questions.

 

"(f/n)! We've got trouble!" Shino alerted you and everyone else. "That bitch gang Osoroshi Han dan-kai caught Natsu and Suzuki after they ran into them by accident."

Your eyes widened. "Seriously?" But then your eyebrows narrowed. "Where are they?"

"Natsu said that they're at the river not too far away from here."

"...." Sosuke just listened while the girls talked among themselves, no longer paying attention to him.

"If that's the case then that means that those two tried to skip school and ran into those bunch of retards, who were on their way here to try and ambush us after school." You assumed.

"Heh," Nori chuckled, "as if they could. Those girls really don't know who we are, if that's the case."

"Either that," another girl chimes in, "or they're just stupid enough to keep trying to fight us."

"I guess I'm gonna have to postpone my tattoo appointment and change it to the tomorrow. Alright, let's go!" All of the girls rushed out the door.

"You're going to leave the school just like that?" Sosuke stopped you only.

"Oh, that's right, detention!" You completely forgot.

"....Go."

"What?"

"I said, go. I'll tell the teachers that you were there. In exchange, make sure that you don't get yourself hurt."

"'Hurt', you say. Heh, do you know who the hell we are? Chimamire no agehachou-kai!"

"Alright, alright enough chit-chat. Get going." He shooed you away.

"Right, thanks!"

After being left behind, Sosuke puled out his phone and speed dialed a particular number. "Hello? It's me. Yeah, I'm gonna need a few of you to go the river near my school. Yeah, there's a fight about to happen real soon...."

►▲▼◄

"Natsu! Suzuki!" You called called their names after seeing the cuts and bruises on their skin and clothes. "Mutsumi, you cowardly bitch!" You called her out next, the leader of Zankoku na handan-Kai. "You've got some real big balls puttin' your hands on my girls like that!" You barked at the purple haired girl.

"(f/n)-san!" Natsumi and Suzuki called you. 

"Haha, you came! Just in time too. They were just about to say their final goodbye's to their eyes and ears."

"I'm so damn sick of seeing your ugly mug all the time. Don't you have anything better to do than getting your ass kicked by me all the time? Why don't you let me take back my girls and walk away quietly."

"Ha! There's no way I'm letting you fly away so easily!" Mutsumi grinned a crazed grin. "Not after what I have planned for you." Upon saying so, the members of her gang took out all types of dangerous weapons.

"'Oh, shit,' you took a stop back, 'I can't believe this is going to be a one sided fight. We're definitely going to lose for sure!' As if, stupid!" You flipped your middle finger at her. Just after your words, your girls took out weapons of their own. "You see, the difference between you and us is, is that we don't show off our weapons for threats. We actually know and do use them." All of a sudden the air around everyone turned calm. "Are you sure you're gonna do this?" You asked once more.

"I'm tired of hearing your mouth, (f/n)! Get them!" Mutsumi sent her girls after you all. But all of you just stood there, waiting for the moment where you could attack. As soon as they were close enough, everyone begun to fight, and it didn't take very long for the other girls to start losing.

"Let's do this, Mutsumi. Just know, I ain't leavin' here without a even a speck of blood."

"(f/n)!!!" Mutsumi roared your name as she charged at you with an army knife. You just stood there, waiting for the gleaming knife to get near your face. "What the--!" Mutsumi was soon falling forward after you had slightly shifted out her way. 

Mutumi had dropped the knife and was unable to move it away before she fell. But before her face could make contact with the ground, rather the knife, your hand wrapped around the ends of her locks into a fist, letting you swing her around and brrought her down with her hands behind her back, and you sitting on them to keep her at bay. Your other hand had picked up the knife and held it right under her eye. You could feel her trembling with tremendous fright beneath you.

"Ugh, let go!" She cried.

"Mutsumi, I don't think you're cut out for this life style. You suck when it comes to fighting and you hide behind your weapons all the time. Actually, none of you are cut out for this. Go on, and take a good look around." She raised her head slowly to see that everyone in her group were either unconscious or on their knees in complete defeat. Embarrassment, fear and anger had become Mutusmi's new friends. The only thing she could do now, was grit her teeth in silence. 

"Now, do you remember what I said about not leaving here without any blood?"

"!!" The realization hit Mutusmi and she began to shake even more. She lowered her head. "JUST DO IT ALREADY!!" She shouted out from fear. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the worst.

"...With pleasure." Little did she know, you had moved away the knife from her face and brought it to her finger, where you pricked her. "Alright, I'm done."

"....What?" Mutsumi tried to look back at you.

"I got your blood." You stood up.

"But you--"

"I never said that I was going to scar you. I can though, if you want to."

"!!"

"I honestly think that you should go play with some make-up cases or go to a tanning booth. Running a gang, is just not your calling."

 

"(f/n)-san! The cops! They're here!"

"What?! How the hell did they we were here?" Indeed you had heard the blaring sirens coming towards this area. "Alright, let's scatter! Let's meet back at my place!" You and another girl ran over to pick up Natsu and Suzuki to run away with them.

"(f/n)-san, thank you so much." They thanked you with long tears streaming down their faces.

"No need to thank me, we're family, aren't we."

"Natsu looked at you before looking at each other and smiling. "Yes!"

"Hey! You girls! Stop!" The police were blowing their whistles and trying to chase after you.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!! I ain't going to juvie! Not today!" You were running so fast, that yet again, your panties began to show.

 

"Hey, are you alright!" One of the cops stopped at Mutsumi to help her up, but stopped when she smacked his hand away had her drop her back in place. "Hey, what's w--!"It didn't take him long to notice the puddle she was making underneath and on her skirt.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You liar! You shitty, shitty liar!" You grabbed Sosuke up by his collar and started to shake him violently.

"How and when did I lie to you?"

"You said you'd lie and tell the teacher that I was with you after school yesterday, but you did the exact opposite!"

"I never lied, (l/n). I most definitely said that you were going to be there, at the fight that is. It's not my fault you misinterpreted my words.

"You--!! Because of you, I have detention for the rest of the shitty week! I'm gonna kill you!!"

"Look on the bright side, at least you'll have me there."

"That's the pitch black side. I'd rather spend all day playing mahjong with my dad for the rest of the week then sit around after school with you."

"That's kind of harsh, don't you think."

►▲▼◄

"Sosuke, text me when you get home." Yori leaned down and landed a kiss right on his lips.

"Yeah, I'll text you."

"Bye-bye." She waved at him, before letting herself out of the library. Just as she was about to open the door, the door slid open and there you were with your hands behind your head. "Yankee." She addressed you before brushing past you.

"Bitch." You called her back.

"-!!" Yori whipped her head around and gave you a sharp glare. "Listen up, you better not lay one finger on him! If you do, I'll make sure that you're having detention for the rest of school year."

"Screw you~" You stuck up the middle finger before sliding back the door behind you.

"You're finally here." Sosuke carried his eyes away from the sentence he was in the middle of reading in his book. "I was beginning to think that you were gonna skip again."

"Shut up." You pulled up a chair that was far away from where he was sitting. "I need to ask you something."

"And what's that."

"Did you call the cops on us yesterday?"

"Of course not. Why would I do that?"

"Because you're an asshole goody-two-shoes."

"If I called the cops on you, then I wouldn't be able to see your pretty face every again, or least not for some time."

"Ha, if it means I can get away from you and that prissy princess, then I think I'd rather go to juvie."

"Well I answered your question, how about you answer mine."

"What?" You cocked a brow.

"I wanna know about that boyfriend of yours. What's his name?"

"Jeez, so damn annoying..." You muttered under your breath with the roll of your eyes. "Hiroshi Sawada."

"How old is this guy?"

"Why the hell do you care so much anyway? Do you plan on stalking him or something?"

"It's nothing like that, I just wanna know. Is it really so wrong of me to ask?"

You took a moment to think. If his intention really were innocent, then it couldn't hurt to tell him. It's not like he could do anything to get him in trouble, right? "....I only asked you one question."

"Huh?"

"I'll only answer another question of yours is you answer another of mine."

Sosuke couldn't help but smile. "Alright," he placed down his book and pushed it aside, giving his undivided attention, "ask away."

'Crap, I didn't think this far ahead...Oh!' "Alright, have you ever wet the bed?"

"Have I ever...? Why would you ask me that? I thought you would have asked me something more serious."

"Shut up, I didn't have anything else to ask!" You blushed. "Just answer the damn question already."

He chuckled. "No, I haven't. Now it's my turn. How old is he?"

"....He's 18."

"What's with the hesitation?"

"I didn't hesitate!"

"Yes you did. You even did it on the last question I asked you."

"Whatever." You folded your arms. "...Tell me something bad that you've done."

"That's not a question."

"If you don't tell me then you can't ask anymore--"

"I stole one of my dad's beer."

"That's it? You stole your old man's beer? Pfft Hahaha!" You were clutching your stomach tightly as uncontrollable laughter erupted from within.

"What's so funny?"

"Hahaha, you've got to be joking! That's the baddest thing that you've done? You really are a goody-two-shoes."

Sosuke blushed. "Shut up, that's not funny."

"It totally is." You wiped the tears away from your eyes.

"Alright, tell me baddest thing that you've done?"

"Alright. I killed this one guy."

"!!!" Sosuke's eyes opened wide. 'What?' "You--You really--"

"Ahahaha, no way dumbass! You should see the look on your face."

"What?"

"I've never killed anyone before. I'm not that bad of a person, stupid. But, if I must kill someone, it's only gonna be for the protection of my family and friends."

"Well...that's good to know." 

"Right, it's my turn....but I've got nothing. So, ask away."

"Alright....your tattoo."

"What?"

"Can I come with you to get it done?"

"...Huh?"

"I wanna come with you to get it done."

"Hell no! Why should I let you come with me?"

"If you don't, I'll just have to tell the teacher that you skipped detention again he'll give you another week."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"....Why do you want to come with me anyways? Don't you have better things to do then to accompany me there."

"Not really. I just wanna spend some more time with you."

'What's with this guy?' "Fine, but under 1 condition!" 

"And just what would they be?" He asked.

"First: You can't tell anyone about you coming with me. Especially your annoying girlfriend. I swear if I hear her squawking something about a tattoo, I'll kick you in the balls."

"I got it. I promise I won't utter a word to anyone. It'll stay a secret between us."

"....*sigh*" All you could do was sigh and roll your eyes. You were hoping so much that you wouldn't regret this.

►▲▼◄

"Kojima-san, it's (f/n)! I'm finally here!" You called as you peered through the door of the shop.

"Lil' princess!" Heavy thumping was shaking nearly everything inside and outside the tattoo shop. A very large men with glasses and a large tattoo on his arm, stopped in front of the both of you, grinning widely. "It's been a long time! I've been waiting all this time for you to come by and get your first tattoo. I was closed all day, just waiting for you."

"K--Kojima-san, I told you not to call me that in front of other people." 'It's not like he hears me when I say it though.'

"Oh, are the girls here?" Kojima looked behind you, but found no other female beside you. Instead, he found a guy who he's never seen before in his entire life, or is that really the case. "Who's this little brat? A friend?"

"As if. I'd never befriend a goody-two-shoes like him. He just blackmailed be into letting him come here with me."

"...." The only thing Sosuke did was look at Kojima.

'Why do I feel like I know this kid...' Kojima continued to think. "Alright, come this way." He turned and started walking to a separate room that had all type of tattoos on the wall. He led you both to a fairly comfy table where you were going to lay across. "This is the exact butterfly that you want, right princess." He pointed to the big picture of a black and red swallowtail butterfly.

You dropped your bag near the table. "Yeah..." For some reason, your eyes had become cautious of the machine.

Kojima slipped on some gloves. "Alright princess, take off your shirt and bra. I can't work with them in the way."

Sosuke cocked a brow from interest. 'She's taking off her top...and bra...'

You," he turned to Sosuke with a menacing look, "turn around." He turned Sosuke around along with himself.

"I wonder what Yori would say when I tell her that not only do you have an interest in my panties," you started to strip your shirt, "but my tits as well. Who knew you were such a pervert." You unclasped your bra and threw it so that it would land somewhere. That somewhere happened to be Sosuke's head.

"You're the real pervert here," he took hold of your bra and held it in his hand, "trying to show your breast to me so willingly." Yet, Sosuke couldn't help but glance down at the size tag. '! She's bigger than Yori...way bigger.'

"I do what I want." You said while laying yourself across the table.

"Ah, what a wonderful excuse."

"Kojima-san, you can come now." You told him, and so he did. Kojima began to disinfect your back and do all other necessary things before beginning his work. 

"It'll hurt a bit, but I know that you're a strong girl."As he turned on the machine, you shoulders jumped. "Make sure that you stay still, alright."

"Y-Yeah..."

"?" Sosuke couldn't help but hear the crack in your voice. He also couldn't help but notice the tense expression on your face and that you were trembling a bit.

"Alright, here I go." Kojima confirmed once more before moving in with the needle. As soon as the needle touched your skin, your teeth became clenched and your fist balled up into a tight fist, so tight that your were about to puncture your palm with your nails alone.

'Uh-oh, this is going to end badly is she doesn't have somewhere to release the pain.' "You, get over here."

"Me?"

"You're the only standing there, aren't you." Sosuke walked over to where you were and stood next to you. "Hold her hand as tight as you can."

"What?" He was confused.

"The princess hates pain the most, she can only get through it when someone is holding her hand."

"Kojima-san...don't go yakkin' unnecessary things to that guy." You said, but was still trembling beneath the needle.

"Alright." Was all Sosuke said before pulling up a stood and taking your hand in his. '! Her hand...it's surprisingly soft.' He shifted his eyes upwards to see how you were holding up since he started holding your hand. '!' To his surprise, your face had completely relaxed. 'She looks so cute when she's like this though...' He then felt your hand squeeze his a bit more. 

"How does she look?" Kojima asked him.

"She's looking good."

"Good, just keep holding her hand like that until I'm finished." A few hours later, Kojima finished the job and Sosuke was found, still, staring at you. "Alright princess, all done."

"Really? Thanks goodness, I thought I was going to die." You sat up and walked over to the large mirror. "Wow..." Your eyes lit up. "It's amazing! Kojima-san, you're amazing!" You grinned.

"Haha, I'm glad to see that you like it. But make sure that heels properly before you do anything outrageous like getting into fights with other gangs. Just in case you forget," he picked up a piece of paper with instruction on it. "this is how you take care of it and how long until it heals. Also, say hi to your old man for me."

"You got it." You picked up your bag and waved him a goodbye after picking up your folded clothes, putting them back on.

Sosuke watched as you made your way outside the shop, so that he could stay behind with Kojima. "Kojima Juuro..."

"Huh?"

"You were supposed to get life in prison, but ended up being locked up for 5 years for dealing illegal drugs and weapons. So, this is where you were hiding."

'What the fuck?! How the hell does this kid know that!' "So I must know you from somewhere after all. Who the hell are you."

"Don't worry about it, or me saying anything, but once you find out I hope you don't tell (l/n), unless you want to be locked up again."

"!!" 'Who the hell is the kid?!'

"Oh, by the way, the tattoo really was amazing. I'll definitely be coming back to get one.

 

"Yamzaki."

"Yeah?"

"About what you did back there...holding my hand and stuff....t....s.." A light blush appeared on your cheeks.

"What?"

You blushed a bit deeper. "T....ks...."

Sosuke smirked. "What was that? I still can't hear you."

"I said, 'thanks' dumbass!" You barked.

"You're welcome. Whenever you're in excruciating pain, I'll always be there to hold your hand."

"Ha, thanks, but no thanks. I don't want have to owe you all the time."

"Owe me? For what?"

"For helping me out in a pinch! Speaking of which, what do you want?"

"What do I want?"

"Damn, have you gone deaf all of a sudden?! I said, 'what do you want!' I don't like owing people, so let's just get this over with."

"Is that so. If that's the case, then let me hold your hand again, and walk you home."

"....Excuse me?"

"I wanna hold your hand and walk you home? If you can't do it then--"

"Shut up, I can do something as little and simple as this!"

"Then do it. Hold my goody-two-shoed hand." As soon as he said so, you grabbed up Sosuke's hand as if were snatching something up.

"There, are you satisfied!"

"I would be even more if you clasped my hand."

"What are you talk--"

"Like this." Sosuke slipped his fingers through yours. "Your hands really are soft, for a yankee."

"And yours are surprisingly rough for a stick in the mud who doesn't do anything."

"Y'know, you're like really cute when you're blushing."

"!" On cue, you blushed once again. "You're so fucking annoying."

"Even cuter when you curse at me."

"...I can't stand you..."

"The tattoo really looks beautiful though...just like you."

You turned your head away to hide your annoyingly warm cheeks. "So annoying..."


	4. Chapter 4

"How come you didn't call me when you got back home?"

"Sorry, I forgot about it."

"How in the world could you forget to do something so important! All you had to do was leave that annoying Yankee yesterday, get home and text me, that's it. Nothing hard. What were you doing that forgot to text me?"

"...." Sosuke's eye wondered off towards you, whom was staring out the window. "I was tired." Was all he said.

"Doing what, Sosuke-kun!"

"Son of a--Shut the fuck up!" You banging your hands against the desk startled Yori and a few others.

"What the--Stay out of this!" Yori turned to you with her hands on her hips. "This is none of your business."

"You're constant squawking is getting on my damn nerves, so it just became my business! As a matter of fact, you're so damn loud, that its become everyone's business."

"Squa-!" Yori grit her teeth. "If that's the case, then leave! No one like you in this class anyway!" All of sudden, conversations began to stop and heads started to turn.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care! But, let's get to the topic of discussion shall we: The reason why your idiot boyfriend didn't text you."

"...What are you talking about...?"

'She can be so troublesome sometimes.' Sosuke looked away.

"Yamazaki was with me after school."

"Well duh, for detention."

"Afterwards you dumbass."

"!!!" Yori's eyes widened. "...Afterwards...?" 

"He followed me to go get my tattoo." You pointed to your back.

"What?!?!" Everyone in the entire class erupted. Nori fell out her chair and Shino spat out the milk that she was drinking. The both looked at each other in complete disbelief.

Yori turned to him. "Sosuke-kun...Care to give me an explanation?" 

"Yamazaki!" You shouted his name, having him turn to you. 'It's your turn, stupid!'

Sosuke smirked, getting what you were trying to do. "I only followed her because she forced me to go. She said she was going to get her girls on me and beat me up."

"You--!" She turned to you with her sharp daggers.

"Yup, but do you think that I care?" You raised a brow.

"You will after being in detention for the rest of the year."

"Now, now, Yori let's be rational about this."

"Sosuke-kun!" She turned to him with an unpleasant expression.

"Listen to me, I've been brought back to your side unharmed. Don't worry, she's not worth it. To make up for last night, how about I take you on a date this weekend, alright."

"Really?" Her eyes shone with innocence.

"Yeah, now give me kiss." He took her by the head and pulled her down for a little kiss.

"I wanna go to the ice rink this weekend." She smiled with her request.

"Anything you want."

"..." You went to go take your seat and continue to stare out the window.

►▲▼◄

"(f/n), you went with Yamazaki to go and get your tattoo?! I thought you were going to go with us on the weekend? Or maybe with Hiroshi."

"That idiot blackmailed me into letting him go. He said that he'd get me more detention."

"That was seriously a shocker though." Shino sighed.

"You weren't the only one who was shocked, Shino."

"Yamazaki..." All of you turned to find him leaning up against the door frame, once again. Rolling your eyes, you rested your elbows on the railing and watched the wind blow the trees and leaves around. "I'm guessing that the stupid bimbo is doing something again."

"Hey, she's not a bimbo." He started making his way towards you.

"Whatever."

"How come you covered for me like that? I thought we weren't going to tell anyone about yesterday, especially her?"

"I changed my mind."

"Glad you did too, I wasn't going to hear the end of that for about the next 2 weeks. But y'know, I'm starting to think that you're having a change of heart." He stood up behind you.

"Ha, like that's going to happen." You didn't dare turn to look him in the eye.

"But, don't you have something to say to me."

"?" You cocked a brow and finally turned to look him in the eye. "Something like what?"

"Like, 'thank you'."

Your eyebrows creased. "For what?"

"For saving you from a rest-of-the-year detention."

"Ha, I don't need to thank you. I could have handled that on my own. Therefore, I'm not thanking you." You turned back around.

"Why not?" '"I don't want to".'

"I don't want to."

He chuckled. "How did I know you were going to say that."

"Piss off and go back to your annoying bimbo."

 

Nori, it might just be me, but do you think that those two..."

"You're definitely not the only one..."

'Those two are flirting!' Their eyes opened wide at the scene that was playing out before them.

 

For the rest of the week, you and Sosuke would sit in the library talking about lots of things that you usually wouldn't talk about with your friends, joking and laughing around, and surprisingly, getting closer to one another. By Friday, you were thinking that he wasn't that bad of guy after all.

"I've got something I wanna ask you, (f/n)."

"What is it?"

"What do you think of me?"

"What do I...? Well, you're a stick in the mud loser."

Sosuke chuckled in slight disappointment. 'Still?'

"But," Sosuke raised a brow as you folded your arms and turned your head away to hide your blush. "You're kinda cool...I guess."

"Ha, you think I'm cool? So does that mean that we're friends?"

"I wouldn't say that. Don't get to carried away."

"Then what would it take for us to be friends?"

"How should I know? Should I keep making you laugh and smile like I've been doing all week?"

"Wha--!" You blushed furiously. "I was not..." You turned your whole body around.

"Your ears are red," he reached out and grabbed your ear, "what are you blushing for?"

"Don't touch me!" You smacked his hand away. "I'm not blushing you retard."

'She really is the cutest thing ever...' He thought. "Alright, how about I do something even cooler."

"?" You peaked back around. "I think it's impossible for you to get any cooler, and I don't mean that in a good way."

'I've got her.' "How about I blow off my date with Yori tomorrow and spend the whole day with you instead."

"!!" You turned your body back around and faced him fully. "Ha, you wouldn't! You don't have the balls."

"Alright, then we'll just have to see about that. Just be prepared for a my visit tomorrow. You like games right? I'll bring some of mine over and we can play and probably watch some movies together."

"Hahaha." You were laughing once again. Just the thought of him blowing her off to be with you made you strangely happy.

►▲▼◄

The next day, you were laying across your bed, looking at a picture of a woman and yourself. She had a beaming smile to her face, which reflected in yours too. "...Where are you....mom." Your fingers glided against the glass, over her face. "When I find you again, I'm gonna jump into your arms and give a great big hug. After that, I'm gonna--" Suddenly, the doorbell rung and interrupted you.

"M'lady," your ears caught a loud voice calling from outside your room, "someone is the door for you." One of your fathers men called for you. "Do you want us to dispose of him quietly?"

"Someone? Him?" You shot up out of your bed. "No way...!" You busted open your door knocking the man down in your attempt to bolt down the stairs. As soon as you got downstairs, you saw him standing there, holding a bag and wearing a smirk on his face. "Yamazaki!"

"Yo, don't you look adorably casual." He sized you up in your shorts and tank top. 'Does she even have a bra on? This girl...' "Why do you look so surprised. I told you that I was coming, didn't I? I bet you didn't even clean up your room."

"Of course I'm surprised! You had a date with that bitch, but you're here."

"Because I want to spend some more time with you. I like being with you. And don't worry about Yori, we can go on another date some other time."

"...."

"Are you speechless?"

"I just never thought that you'd pick me over your shitty girlfriend."

'Actually, I've been doing that a lot lately.' "Well, there are a lot of things that you don't know about me."

You smirked. "I guess so."

"So, can I come in?"

"*sigh* Well, you're here aren't you, you might as well."

"Thanks." Sosuke stepped through the door and stepped out of his shoes. After taking them off, he followed you up the stairs and into your room. As soon as he stepped inside, his eyes widened. "Hello....kitty?" 'It's everywhere...'

You blushed furiously. "Shut up! I swear if you tell anyone about my room--!"

"Why would I want you to hate me anymore than you probably already do."

You rolled your eyes and plopped down on your bed. "...I don't hate you..."

"So does that mean," he came over and sat down on your bed along with you, "that you like me?"

A tint of blush appeared. "I don't like you either. You're in the middle."

"Aren't I the luckiest guy in school." He smiled until the picture that you had earlier picked up his attention. "What's that? A picture of you?" He picked it up.

"Oh, yeah."

"A picture in the rain, how unusual. Is that your mom next to you?"

"...Yeah..." You fell onto you back with your hands held behind your head.

"I've never seen her around here. Where is she? On a vacation somewhere."

"Hopefully dead somewhere."

"...(l/n)...Why would you--"

"That bitch was putting on a act the whole time, I knew she was. She always thought that I was a bother and would always give me dirty every time I walked into a room. One time she almost sold me to some random bastard for a case of expensive alcohol and a few drugs. But she didn't do it because she knew my dad would kill her."

"!!!" Sosuke couldn't believe what the hell he was hearing.

"That rainy day...it was the very last time that I ever saw her. One day, she dressed me up in my favorite rain boots and stuff and we took a cab to his house. She and my dad were broken up before I was born, and had only seen me about 2 or 3 times afterwards, so it was a surprise to him to see her knocking on his door with me in hand. He was happy to see me, and I was happy to see him as well. He questioned her being here, but got no response. Just an 'I'm going to the grocery store to pick up her favorite snacks and I'll be back soon'. I had a very strange feeling when she closed the door. Little did me and dad know, she had written a note and put it on m back. When he saw it, it was so pissed off that he went on a rampage around the house, cursing and breaking stuff, it was terrible."

"What did the note say?"

"It said, 'I'm giving back your annoying child. Feeding and caring for her is just too much for me to handle. I have lots of things that I want to do, so I'm selling the house and everything that has value in the house and moving away to somewhere where you won't find me. I'll leave her with you because I know you have way more in common and can care for her more than I can. Have a nice time raising our child'."

"How could she just abandon her one and only child like that."

"How the hell should I know? but it's not like I care anymore. I'm glad that she's out of my life. I don't need her, and my father is raising me perfectly fine, so I'm good."

"If you say so..."

"But if she's alive...when I find that bitch I'm gonna kill her personally."

"..." Sosuke couldn't find the right words to say to you at this point.

"Alright, let's see those games."


	5. Chapter 5

•SLAP!•

"How could you!" Tears began to fill Yori's as she studied his face for any emotion that he could have in this moment. "You promised me that we would go on a date together, and yet...and yet...you left me completely stranded! You didn't even call or text me..." Yori grabbed Sosuke up by his collar and shook him rapidly, as if trying to shake any to all answers out of him. "What were you doing?!"

"My bad, my dad suddenly asked me to come in to help him out. I didn't have time to explain to you what happened."

"What?" 

"You don't believe me?" He looked down at her finally.

"Not really...I'll be asking your father if that's really true though."

Sosuke pushed her hands away from his collar and fixed it back. "Go ahead," he smirked, "it's not like I'm lying to you." 

"Pfft." A stifled laugh came out from you.

That, was not what Yori wanted to hear at the moment. She didn't want to hear anything coming from you. "What's so funny, (l/n)?" She redirected her attention towards you and made her way to your desk. "Say something if you have to say it..." A dirty scowl took over her facial features.

You got comfortable when you propped your arm on the head of your chair and the other on your desk, turning to face Yori a certain confidence. "Nothing, really."

•FLASHBACK•

"You fucking cheater!" You shouted as you rammed your elbow towards his hands so that it would mess up his concentration." You were trying your hardest to do your best to do the same, concentrating that is.

"'Cheater?'" He chuckled. "How old are you. This is called strategy dear (f/n), strategy. All you have to do it concentrate."

"Easy for you to say." You rolled your eyes, but then caught yourself. 'Wait...did he just say my name?'

"Yes!" His fist shot up in the hair.

"?!" Sosuke's shout for victory dragged you away from your thoughts and back to the screen, which blinked the words 'K.O.' followed by a, 'GAME OVER!' Your eyes couldn't believe it. "NO!!" You dropped your controller and rose to your feet. Your fingers ran through your lock, only to grasp as much as you could. 'I lost...? I can't believe I lost to this douche!'

"Well, I guess that's that." Sosuke placed his controller down on the floor and stood up along with you, but his expression was completely different from yours. He had an annoyingly cunning smirk on his face that only widened even more the more you stood there in disbelieve. "I won all three games, so I guess that means that you have to show me your panties for next week, tell me one confession, and call me by my first name."

"....." You dropped your hands and turned your head slowly to look at him. "Best out of--"

"If we do that again, then it'll be the 3rd time you've tried to bargain with me to win, though you've lost each and every time. Are you really sure you want to go through more utter defeat?"

"...." He was right, and you hated it to admit it, but Sosuke had won; every single game at that. "Fine..."

"How about we get the confession first." He walked over to your bed and sat down with the same smirk.

"....Alright, what the hell do you wanna hear?"

"Hm? How about you tell me about today so far, about me being here."

"....ol...y..u....here..." You mumbled.

"Huh?" He leaned forward to catch your words again.

"I said," you blushed heavily, "it's kind of cool that you're here...and stuff..." 

"Really now..." He propped his elbow on his knee and held his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"What is it?!" You were so embarrassed after saying that, that you lashed out at him. 

"So...you're saying that you're really beginning to enjoy my company now?" Just the thought of that made Sosuke happy, inwardly of course. He was steadily raising his hopes.

"Hell no!" You barked and crossed your arms under your chest.

He wasn't phased by your answer, because he knew that you were lying. "Really?" Sosuke seized up your wrist and pulled you forward. "So explain to me what it is."

"What are you doing? Let me go, dumbass!" You tried to snatch back your wrist, but alas his strength was greater than yours. 'This son of a--!' Your eyes became enlarged when your face was suddenly on a few centimeters away from his. 

"Start talking." He told you, but had his fingers surfing through your locks. "Your hairs is super soft and silky." He noted.

"What are you--" You couldn't help but watch his hands.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

'How the hell am I supposed to answer that!' "I asked you first!"

"Close your eyes." He could see from you blinking, that you were confused. "Just close them." And so you did. Sosuke moved his hand down the side your face, past your cheek, stopping at your lips. His thumb just slightly pulled down your bottom lip. His eyes lowered gently. 'Soft...I wanna kiss them as soon as possible...' He was so tempted to kiss them. But just as he was leaning in, he moved his hand from your lips and up to your nose, where he yanked.

"Ouch!" You pulled back and immediately began to soothe your nose by rubbing it continuously. "What the fuck!" You cursed at him. "Why would you do that!"

As soon as Sosuke opened his mouth, his phone began to ring and vibrate. "?" He reached in his back pocket and pulled out his phone. Seeing how the caller ID read: Yori, he sighed, rolled his eyes and ended the call.

"Who was that?" You asked him.

"Yori. She's probably calling me to ask me where in the hell I am."

"You should go then."

"You're kidding, right? There is no way I'm going there now. First of all, I don't want to leave and meet up with her just so she can yell at me the whole time we're there. And second, I just wanna spend the rest of the day with you." There was only earnest in his eyes when he said this to you. "I planned all of this just so that I could be able to be with you, and you only today."

"What the hell...? Why?"

"Because I like--!" Once again, Sosuke's went off. Yet again, it was Yori, and it was yet again that he ended her call without picking up. "Hold on, I need to call someone." He started to dial numbers, and waited for the person to pick up. "Hello, dad, I need a favor....I need you to tell Yori that I'm working with you today, just in case she calls and asks. And is she asks another day, just tell her that I was with you....where am I? Well," he looked over towards you, "that's a secret..." He chuckled. "Yes sir....thanks, goodbye." And that was the end of the call.

"How cowardly, asking your dad to cover up for you just because you can't tell your own stupid girlfriend where you really were."

"Would you rather have me tell her and have her constantly shouting at you and then try to expel you or would you have me lie?"

You rolled your eye. "....Whatever..."

"Now, let's get to the next thing I wanted: My name. I want you to say it."

"Wha--I'm not going to--"

"Eh~ So the cute Yankee-chan is going back on her words?"

"I'm not!"

"So say it: Say 'Sosuke'." 

That smirk, it was back. It only made your grumble in annoyance at the sight of it. "S--Sosuke..." There was a deep blush spread across your cheeks and ears. 

"Can you say it again."

"Wha--You just heard me say it!"

"Come on, just say it. You're going to be saying a lot more in the future anyway."

'I can't believe I'm letting this ass-hat do this to me...' "Sosuke." The next time that you said it was in a dead tone. 

"That wasn't cute at all. Say it in a cute voice."

"Hell no, you bastard!" 

"You're so damn stubborn, (f/n)." He shook his head.

"You said it again!" You pointed at him.

"Said what?" He was now confused.

"My name! You said my name..."

"Well, I don't want to keep calling you by your last name anymore and I know calling you by that nickname is going to go stale...so why not. You don't want me to use it?"

"No...it's fine. It's just weird."

"You'll get used to it."

"..."

"Well, I guess it's time for me to get home. My dad wants me to help him a bit with his work." Sosuke stood up and stretched a bit. 

"You're leaving already?"

"What, you want me to stay?" He smirked.

"No, I think you should leave." Sosuke chuckled and took his phone, and went for the door. As he opened it, you felt the urge to go and stop him, which you did. "Wait!" You reached out and grabbed onto his shirt, having him turn and face you. As soon as his eyes were on you, you retraced your hands and put it behind you, as if you hadn't reached out for him the first place. "Give me your phone."

"What for?" He asked, but willingly gave it up to you you.

You snatched it from him, and started to enter your number in his phone. Of course he started leaning in towards you to see what it was that you were doing, but that only made you press his phone against your chest to hide. "Here." You handed it back over with a flushed face. "You can call and text me whenever you want now." You turned around and folded your arm so that he wouldn't see your face anymore.

"You...gave me your number?" He was in utter shock, but in utter bliss at the same time. "Ha," He couldn't help but reach out and ruffle your hair, "you really are adorable when you want to be."

You smacked away his hand. "Don't touch me, stupid."

"I'll see you later at school." You waved you a goodbye.

"Wait, your games. Aren't you going to take them?"

"No, I'm leaving them with you for the next time I come over."

"You're coming over, again? Pfft, are you planning your suicide? Well, it's not like I mind."

"Good, so until then, try and practice so that next time you won't have to suffer a pathetic defeat."

"Wha-"

"Oh, and make sure I get to see those panties next time. Seeya." He waved one last time and disappeared down the stairs.

"That bastard left a mess all over my floor." A chip popped up on your head. "I'm gonna kill him." Just as you went to clean up the games and controllers and pack them away, your phone buzzed you a message." With a game in your hand, you went over to pick up your phone from your desk. "An unknown number? Don't tell me..." You tapped the message open and saw: 

"I hope you don't regret giving me your number when we're up texting until 2:00 in the morning ; )"

"Ha." You chuckled. You responded to his text with:

"If it get's that late, I won't be texting you anymore." You placed the game down and walked over to your bed and plopped down, rolling over to your back to wait for his reply.

•END FLASHBACK•

"You better watch your back." She pointed her nicely done nails at you.

"Ha! A prissy bitch is making a threat against me. I'm shaking in my tube socks!"

"Whatever." She rolled her hands and nearly whipped you in the face with her long locks when walking away.

'If only I had pair of scissors so that just wanna I could snip off her hair...'

"I guess I can't come over after school to teach you a lesson, (f/n)."

You couldn't help but smirk. "Thats' alright, I can still keep practicing so that I can whoop your ass next time, Sosuke."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, (f/n), since when did you start calling Yamazaki by his first name?" Shino asked you.

"Huh," you looked up from your food, "what are you talking about?"

"Well, me and Nori tare pretty sure that we heard you two using each others names during homeroom earlier. Did something happen between you two?"

"I don't know. I guess we kinda got closer."

"What?!" Their eyes nearly popped right out of their heads. "You got closer to that goody-two-shoes idiot?"

"I guess..."

"You guess?! What the heck does that mean?"

"Will you two just chill, it's not that serious. That idiot is pretty harmless." 

"...." Nori and Shino just looked at one another and shrugged. "Just be careful, okay. Just know that whatever you decided to do we're with you one hundred percent."

You smiled. "Thanks guys." A few seconds later, you phone began to ring. You took it out from your breasts and answered it. "Hello, Hiro....? Of course I'm still going! It's going to be soo much fun...! Yeah, I'm with Nori, Shino and the rest of the girls right now....I thought I told you that they didn't want to get together with your guys....Yeah, yeah, I'll see you later right after school."

"Where are you going with Hiro this time?" Shino asked.

"We're going to hang out for a bit before gang battle royal later tonight. Hiro is going to fighting, and I'm going to go watch him win. You guys are free to come if you want."

"Nah, I have babysitting duty." Shino explained.

"And I have to help my old man with his store."

"Really? It would have been so fun with all of us together though...Oh well."

►▲▼◄

"Hey toots!" An average looking guy with messy jet black hair was waving right at you with a big smile on his face. He had 2 scars to his face and wore his sleeves up to his elbows.

"Hiro!" You smiled and ran over towards him. "I haven't seen you in a while."

'Hiro?' At the hearing of that name, Sosuke looked up and around for you. "!" A few seconds later, he had spotted you with a guy, who he had never met before, at your side. 'Is that him...?' Sosuke's expression took a turn for the worse. 'He doesn't look like anyone special.' His eyebrows were narrowed in complete disapproval.

"Sosuke-kun?" Yori peered up in his face with concern. "What's wrong? You're making a scary face right now."

"....It's nothing." Was all the answer he gave her. He was to invested in you and who seemed to be Hiro walking hand in hand down the sidewalk together. 'Where the hell is he taking her?' He was getting annoyed. "Yori, go home without me." He finally told her.

"Haah?!" Her brows were now creased the same way as his. "As if I'm going home alone! You're walking me back to my house right--"

"I said," his voice was low, but severe, "go home." 

"...What's going on with you lately? Nowadays it seems like you don't even want to spend time with me anymore. Sosuke-kun...do you still love me?"

"I promise that we'll talk later, for now, I've got to go." Sosuke took off to catch up to the you and Hiro.

"!!" Yori couldn't believe it, she was pushed aside once again. 'What the heck is going on...Sosuke-kun...?'

Meanwhile Sosuke, who was starting to trail you and Hiro, was only a few feet behind you in a crowd of students. He could see that nothing was going on besides the two of you holding hands, but it's not like he was okay with it. 'Where the hell are you going?' Sosuke ended up following the both of you to a fast food restaurant. He had gotten a seat and watched you two get on the line.

"What do you want, I pay for anything." Hiro took out a wad of cash that was bound by a single rubber band.

"...Where the hell did you get all that money...?" You looked at him with narrowed brows, and at the same time his shoulders jumped.

"I got it from working in the shop with my old man...." Hiro was definitely the worst liar you had ever seen.

"What a damn liar. How many times do I have to tell you not to touch the little freshman at your school!" You barked at him.

"Oh come on, the little shit had it coming!"

"What the hell has he done to you, huh. Nothing! Give him back his money!"

"Forget it!"

You folded your arms. "Is that so."

"Yeah!" Hiro wasn't backing down from this argument.

"Then you can forget about me eating with that money, or going with you to see you fight!" You turned to get off of the line.

"Wha--Hey!" He reached out and grabbed onto your arm.

"Screw you, dumbass!" You threw your arm down to shake him off and kicked him against the counter. Numerous stares were on the both of you now.

'She looses her temper so damn quickly.' Sosuke thought as he continued to watch your little spat with Hiro.

"E-Excuse me..." A person, who seemed like the manager, came up to the both of you. "Y-You're d--disturbing our other c--customers." he was terrified.

"Hah?!" You both looked at him with mean looks, which made him back off a few feet away from where you stood. You rolled your eyes and turned to leave for a second time. "...I'm leaving."

"Alright, alright, I'll give him back his shitty money! Just stay with me, got it." He was pissed, super pissed, but he would have been even more if you had left and gone home because of something annoying as your fight just now.

"You better not spend a damn cent of it either."

Hiro grumbled. "Whatever..."

"Tch, I'm too annoyed to eat now, dumbass. Let's just go." For the third time, and with Hiro trailing behind you, you left the restaurant and set your destination to the battle royal.

'That was quick.' Seeing that you were leaving, Sosuke picked up his things and followed you guys right on out the door. Walking closely, but a good distance away, Sosuke was led to what looked like a completely forsaken movie theater. But that was only how it seemed on the outside. He could hear muffled roars coming from inside of the theater. Sosuke was going to keep going, but stopped and hid when he found that you there were two guys standing there with bats covered in badly bent nails being held firmly in their hands. "I can't walk in like this..." He looked down at himself. "Time to adjust my look a bit."

"Hiro, (f/n)-chan, I thought you were going to come a bit later."

"We were planning on it," you started, "but we got into an argument and decided on coming here early."

"Only because you were too damn stubborn to eat with my money."

"What was that?" You looked up at him with a sharp glare. He had nothing to say afterwards because of it.

"Well, enjoy yourselves."

"Bye (f/n)-chan~" The other one wiggled his fingers at you with an unbelievable amount of blush on his face. He did so, but was completely ignored by you. It was one of things that you did best that made shivers swim up and down his spine.

"Kawakami, she's never, ever, going to notice you man. For starters she has a boyfriend, and you're completely out of her league."

"Why do you have to be so damn pessimistic about fucking everything."

"I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being logical."

"Whatever man..." Kawakami rolled his eyes. "Hey, who the hell is that guy?" He pointed out with his eyes.

"Dunno....Hey! Who the fuck are you!" Both young men held out their weapons at Sosuke.

'What the hell should I say?' He thought. 'Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wing it.' "Who the hell do you think you're talking too?" Sosuke walked up the both of them with his hands shoved in his pockets and a light scowl to his face. The sleeves of his school cardigan was rolled up to his elbows, A few buttons were buttoned down by his collar, and his hair was a bit messy.

'This guy looks tough...'

'--but what if he's bluffing...' Both males looked at Sosuke with an uneasy feeling. As he tried to pass through them, they stopped him. "Hold it! You can't go in there."

"Who the hell do you think you're touching, huh?" With a sharp glare from the corner of his eyes Kawakami slowly retracted his hand. "Do you know who the fuck I am?"

"Wha--!" Kawakami raised his bat to his Sosuke, but was stopped by a hand, and a hand alone." 'This guy...he's holding the bat with his hand!' "Tch!" 'I can't move it!' After the realization, the bat was ripped out of Kawakami's hand and thrown far away. 

Sosuke then grabbed him up by the collar and gave him more of his sharp glare. "You're fucking with the wrong person..." Those threatening words were enough to stop Kawakami completely. Sosuke then looked over to his partner to see if he wanted to fight, but fortunately for him, he just backed off and let him inside. "Good choice, now where the hell is everyone else?"

"3rd theater on your right." Was what he answered.

Sosuke, with a cool air around him, walked inside of the theater searching for said place. 'Damn...I'm going to need to get this treated as soon as possible.' He thought while looking down at his minor injury. As he entered the theater the roaring got louder the more he got closer to the 3rd theater. 

Finally getting there and opening the door, a simultaneous roar nearly blew him away and his ears. His widened to the amount of delinquents that were crowded in the place. People were standing in the isles and even on the chairs, shouting and carrying on with their bad behavior. The center of attention was two guys beating the complete shit out of other. 'I don't have time for looking at them, I need to find her.' Quickly, his eyes searched around for you two, but nothing at all. He was thinking that you were most likely lost in the crowd with him. But just as his gave up on his eyes, his ears gave him hope and immediately found you. His eyes followed suit.

"What the hell is this?!" Your eyes were opened wide and shaking at the sight before you.

"What you don't like it?" Hiro sat himself down on his seat, or rather his prey. The person that Hiro was sitting on was one out of many weak boys who were told to get on their hands and knees and act as seats for them. "Hey," Hiro startled him, "my girl said that I couldn't have your money, so I'm going to be nice just this and give everything I've collected from you this last week back to you." Hiro took the wad out his pocket. "Say Ah~" He made the boy open his mouth while he got ready to shove the cash in his mouth.

"Get off of him you dumbass!!" You roared at him before kicking him in the face. "You're the worst, you and your shitty friends for doing this to them." As soon as Hiro fell off, stares were coming your way and continued even as you helped the boy off of the floor. "Are you alright?" You crouched down to his level. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I--I....Yes..." he nodded, "I'm fine." The boy was speechless.

"Good. I'm going to need you to do something for me, okay. Take you and the other guys and get the hell out of here." You pointed towards the exit.

"Eh...?" His eyes, along with the rest of them, opened up wide. "How do we--"

"I'll clear a way for you as best I can. Just make sure that you can run like hell afterwards, got it." All the boy could do was look at the other victims and turn back to you with a hesitated nod. "Good!" As soon as you stood up, Hiro was back on his feet with a sharp glare for you.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, (f/n)?"

"I'm helping them. Is there a problem?" You crossed your arms.

"Of course there is! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"How many times have I asked you that same fucking question!"

"There's something seriously wrong with you. You're not like any of us!"

"Why the hell should be like you fucking cowards! All you do is bully the weak for fun, but when it comes to he strong, you always get your ass kicked."

"You bitch...that's bullshit!"

"So fight me! I'm not scared of you!"

"You--You're going to regret going up against me you know that."

"You always got a lot of talk before you actually fight. Don't tell me you're stalling because you don't want to fight me. Ha!" You chuckled, but got serious as hell. "I don't know who the hell you've believed me to be before we started dating...but I fight stupid bitches and crazy bastards like you too. Whoever it is that thinks that they can beat me, is free to come test out that theory!" You shouted. "You're not allowed to use weapons either." You smirked. All the young boys suddenly back up with sweat beginning to run down their faces. 

"Whoa!! Royalty herself has challenged every single one of us to come at her for the first time! What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"..." All you did was cross your arms, waiting for Hiro to come at you. "What are you waiting for?"

"I hope you don't I'm going to let you touch that girl."

"What the--" The familiar voice mad you whip your head around in the direction that it had come from. "S--Sosuke...?! What the hell are you doing here?" Your eyes were wide open from the disbelief.

"I came for you, actually." He smiled.

"Me...? But why?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Hiro came up to Sosuke with a nice too friendly look on his face.

"You don't need to know the name of the man who's going to beat your ass."

"Hah?! Is that so! You think that you can beat my ass, I'll show you."

"Sosuke, what the hell do you think you're doing?" You talked low so only he could hear.

"I'm taking you back, forcefully."

'Taking me back...? What the hell does that even mean? Wait, I need to tell Kazuyuki to shut this shit down before it becomes a fucking riot.' "Kazuyuki!" You screamed the MC's name. You fortunately caught his attention and made a big 'X' with your hands.

"Uh-Oh! It's the cops! Everyone get the hell out of here!" he shouted into the small megaphone he had.

"Shit, seriously?!"

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" All of a sudden a everyone rushed out the place like a of cattle. The only people who were left in the place were you, Hiro, and Sosuke.

"Are the cops really here?" Sosuke raised a brow.

"No, I just didn't want anything bad to happen if you were to fight."

"Aw, how sweet. I can't believe you care about me."

"Are you stupid? I just don't want to hear anything from your parents knocking on my door when they saw that their son in a cast."

"Ha, if you say so. Anyways, I'm not going to be fighting. I just came to see if you were okay, being with this guy and all, which is not the case at all. I'm glad I followed you guys here."

"You followed us?"

"Well yeah, how do you think I got here? Walking around? I ditched Yori and secretly followed you around."

"You ditched her again...for me...? What heck is going on...Sosuke...?"

"How about tell you my reasons later when we get out of here." Sosuke took your hand and tuned to walk away with you."

"Sosuke, watch out!" You called out.

When he slightly turned he saw that Hiro was coming after him with a crowbar. Sosuke just barely dodged the incoming attack. "I hope you know that this'll be self-defense now." As Hiro came in for another attack, Sosuke raised his tightly folded fist and made a harsh impact with Hiro's jaw, leaving him just barely conscious.

"....Whoa...." You could believe it. "Cool..." You looked up at Sosuke. "I didn't know you could kick ass."

"Well, you didn't ask. Come one, let's go." He took your hand in his and slipped his fingers through yours.

"Ugh....(f-f/n), where the hell do you think you're going." He had a weak grip on your ankle.

"Oh, that reminds me. The next time we meet, act like you don't me. Lose my number and don't you ever call me your girlfriend again you piece of shit. I can't believe I decided to date a scumbag like you." You rolled your eyes and turned to walk away with Sosuke. "So like...where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Hm...I won't tell you."

"What's the big deal, just tell me!"

"Nope."

"...Stupid ass."

"I'll tell you one day...along with everything else." He mumbled the remaining part.

"What was that?" You cocked a brow. You stopped at the entry of the door.

"Nothing."

"No, you definitely just mumbled something! What was it!"

"Not gonna tell you."

"(f/n)-chan, you know that strong guy?!"

"Huh?" You looked at both of the young men who were guarding the entrance. "What the hell is with you guys?" You asked.

"W--Well...." They didn't want to say.

"Come on, (f/n). Let's go." He started to pull you along again.

"Wha--Sos--!" It was no use. It would be meaningless to continue to ask him question if he wasn't going to answer no time soon, so you just kept quiet. 'I guess...I'm kinda happy that he followed us here.' "Wait, why did you ditch Yori and come for me?"

"Because...I like you, and way more than you probably think."

"You like me way more than I think?"

"Don't think too much on it right now. For now, how about I get you something to eat before taking you back home."

You chuckled to yourself. "Sounds good to me."


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow, you were really hungry, weren't you." Sosuke chuckled as he watched you shove pieces of food in your mouth almost all at once.

"Of course I was! I was planning on stocking up before going to the fights, but that idiot pissed me off. But you probably already know that."

"It couldn't be helped." You rolled and continued to shove more food in your mouth. "So....you guys are officially done, right?" He leaned back with a hint of anxiousness in his expression.

"Yeah. I'm kind of happy that is though. That idiot would always try to be overly lovey-dovey with me. It was fucking suffocating."

"Good," An awkward smile came to his lips out of relief. "I'm happy."

"Happy?" You stopped and took a break to chew and consume your food. "What for?"

"Well...I finally get have a bigger chance of winning your heart."

"....*cough**cougRinmaru Gamesh*" You began to choke on your food. "Win my heart?!" You looked at him as if he had completely lost it. "You're joking, right?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because you're an idiot that's why!"

"Ha, hat's pretty harsh to say to the guy who likes you."

Blush began to creep up on your face. 'Shit, he's serious.' "You retard, you have Yori, what the hell are you trying to win my heart for?"

"Oh yeah....Yori." As soon as her name was said, he didn't know what to think so much.

"This doesn't make any sense, don't you love that annoying bitch?"

"I honestly don't know, but what I do know for sure is that that I can't stop thinking about you. I've never had another girl on my mind as much as I do you. My guess is that it's most likely love, instead of what I originally thought was admiration, that I'm feeling when it comes to you. When I started going out with her, I did feel something for her, but nothing like this."

"Love...?" Unexpectedly your heart had a small pang to it. 'What the fuck...somethings wrong here...!'

"I'm not weirding you out, am I?"

"Big time! You can't just say that out of frickin' no where while a girls in the middle of chowing down."

Your bluntness made him laugh, but then he got serious again. "So much that you don't think that you can talk to me ever again...?"

"Well...of course not. I'm not the kind of person that I would stop hanging out with someone just because I knew how they felt about me, romantically speaking." Hearing this definitely surprised him. "Though I doubt that I can return your feelings."

"You're going to say that without even giving me the chance to try."

"Uh..." You looked away from him and scratched the back of your head awkwardly. "Why the fuck would you back me into a corner like this?"

"Because I'm serious about you. Everything I've done up until now was because I wanted to closer to you."

'Everything? What a weirdo...But I guess if he hadn't done all that stuff...we wouldn't be talking to each other like this.'

"Agh! I don't know! This is so frickin' weird."

"Do you hate me?"

"No, you stupid idiot?"

"Then that's good. I still have a chance." He then grew a smirk. "You've already warmed up to me anyway."

You blushed. "Kiss my ass!" You crossed your arms and looked away from him. "So...me and the girls are planning on going to the water park this weekend. You're free to come if you want?"

"How considerate of you to ask me." He snickered.

"What the hell are you trying to say? You sayin' that I ain't considerate usually."

"Well...." He looked away from you.

"You bastard!"

"Though I'd love to go and see you in a bikini, I have to help my dad with work on the weekend. Thanks for thinking about me though. Oh, and don't forget to turn in the money for our trip to Sapporo."

"Yeah, whatever."

►▲▼◄

"Screw you, bitch! I'm not afraid to hit a girl! I'll kick your ass right here and now!" A random guy whom had tried to pick you up barked at you.

"Bring it! We'll take all of you shitty bastards on!" You roared.

"Ahh!!" War cries, from both opposing sides, were cried before charging in to the beginning of a what would be a rough fight.

•WHAM!•

'Ow! That smarts!' Though the rough punch of the slap given to you, did pain you some, it most definitely was not enough for you to back down. You spit out the blood that had collected in your mouth and kept on. "Is that all you got?!"

"It's probably not all that he has, but it will be for now." A random voice came from nowhere and someone's hand had rested firmly on your shoulder. Being that you had a bad feeling of who it was that was behind you, a long shudder crawled up and down your back.

"Fuck it's the cops! Scram!" The boy and the rest of friends ran as fast as they could.

"You son of a bitch!" You shouted. "Get back here!"

"(f/n)! Let her go!" Shino turned to the the cop who now had you cuffed.

"Shino, Nori, I'm done for, so take everyone one else and get the hell out of here. I know this guy has backup coming pretty soon, so go."

"No way, we're not leaving--!"

"It's okay, just go!" They both looked at each other and gave you one last look of worry before taking everyone else and abandoning you. 'Good, at least they've escaped.'

"How sweet, letting your little friends escape, but that was a bad move too. Well, doesn't really matter to me, at least I've got one person to explain to my why they were helping to disturb the piece at a water park. Oh, that's a nice big tattoo by the way, little yankee-chan."

"....." All you could do at this point was grumble and roll your eyes. 'Dad, I'm so sorry your stupid daughter got caught like this.' Without another word to you, the cop took you back to his car and drove you all the way back to the station.

►▲▼◄

"I'm tellin' ya, I don't know where the bastard went!" You banged your cuffed wrists on the table. "Shit, how many times do I have to tell ya! And anyway I'm not the one who started the fucking fight! That creepy bastard came up to me and my friends while we were having a good time and tried to hit on us."

"*sigh* Chief, I still can't get much out of her." The cop called for his chief.

"Still?" A big and sharp-looking man whom had his chest puffed out proudly and carried an atmosphere of nothing but justice around him came into the room with you guys. "Fine then, I'll have to get my son to take care of this. She seems to be his age anyway, so he can communicate with her better." With a nod from the other, both cops left the room and didn't even think of looking back.

".....I'm hungry..." You mumbled in irked tone. "Ugh~ I wanna go home!"

"Sosuke, I need you to take care of a problem child." The chief patted his son on his shoulder and sent him to the room that you were in.

"Another one?" He raised a brow. "Alright, I get on it." That said, Sosuke headed over to where you were. Just before his handed rested on the knob, he looked up and through the window. "!!!" His eyes widened like never before. 'Shit!' He swung his body out of view and against the wall. 'What the hell is she doing here?! Wasn't she supposed to be at the water park with her friends.'

"Hey~ I'm hungry!" You called out for anyone. "Can someone get me something to eat!"

Sosuke peaked around to see you. 'Oh man, does she always feel the need to get herself into trouble? That dummy looks like a criminal right now.' Sosuke sighed heavily and pulled his hat down over his eyes. 'Alright, all I need to do is get in there, ask her a few questions, and get the hell out as quick as I can. God, I hope she doesn't notice that it's me.' He stood in front of the door once again and opened it with his head and hat tilted downward to keep his identity safe.

"Well, well, well, don't you look shady Mr. Officer." You chuckled. "You look like you've committed a crime or probably lied to someone important to you."

"I-Is that so." Sosuke pulled out the chair from the table and sat himself down. This was the first time, ever, that he felt so uncomfortable in this room. In no circumstances whatsoever could he blow his cover.

"Hey, your voice sounds kinds familiar to this guy that I know." You leaned in a bit closer suspiciously.

'Damn, I forgot to change up my voice.' "R--Really?" 

"Yeah, a friend of mine. He can be a for real pain in the ass, but he's a real chill person." You smiled.

"Is that so..." Sosuke couldn't help but pull his hat down even more to cover up his uncontrollable smile. 'She's so cute and she doesn't even know it. What a pity.'

"He's actually really fun to hang out with, and talk to, and he's crazy strong!"

"....Do you like this person?"

Your smile slowly faded out and turned your expression rather serious. "....I don't know. He's got a girlfriend who I can't stand, but he says he doesn't love her, or at least he's not sure what's he's feeling. He even confessed to me earlier in the week too. It's so annoying because I've been thinking about that idiot a lot more than usual.

'She's been thinking about me, and a lot more than usual? Wait, she's been thinking about me usually?!'

"I honestly don't know if I should give him a chance or not. It's so annoying that I think about this now all of a sudden."

"..."

"But...I don't think it'd be totally bad to give him a chance...I guess." After hearing your own words, you ended up blushing. 'I can't believe I just said that, and to some stranger.'

Sosuke's heart had picked up and wouldn't start racing. 'If that's how you feel...then I won't give up, ever.'

"Well, can I get the heck out of here now? My...'family' is probably worried about me."

"....Just this once, but I'm only letting you go because you were so cute confessing about that guy that you like. But make sure that I don't have to see you in here again, got it."

"Wha--!" Your face heated up. "I do not like him!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Sosuke stood up and walked over to the door. "Get going." He pointed outward with his thumb.

"Thanks, you're pretty alright, unlike the rest of these turds who like to starve a young lady like me."

"Pfft." Sosukse stifled his laughter so that anything louder wouldn't expose him.

"Well, seeya!" You waved at him with a wide grin on your face and walked right on out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"And so, this year we'll be going to Sapporo this year for our class trip." Murmurs of excitement started to fill the room as soon as Sosuke had announced their classes trip destination. It was about the time of the year where everyone had picked where they wanted to go for an earned 4 day's away from school. "The teachers said that we would be staying at a very popular inn, and being that the owner owed one other teachers a long time ago, she's decided to let cut our price by 30%."

"Wow, Sapporo, this is going to be so much fun!"

"I wonder if we'll get to snap any pics of the girls." One of the boys whispered to his friends while his nose leaked some blood from his perverted thoughts.

"Alright, alright settle down." Suddenly the door slid open and the homeroom teacher came in with a clipboard. "Get in your seats, I have some new for you all. Being that you all are 3rd years, me and the other 2 teachers who are coming along think that it would be time that we trusted you to be paired up in the dorms 'co-ed' style."

"Yahooo~!" The boys were all grinning from ear to ear at what they thought was great news.

"No way~" The girls whined. "Sensei, can't we be paired with the same gender?"

"Of course, the co-ed idea was just an option, not to mention a privilege. But to make sure that you won't be doing anything sneaky behind out backs, 2 teachers will guard the hallways and listen out for anything suspicious."

"Thank goodness." The girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sosuke-kun, isn't that great? We get to be sleep next to each other for the whole trip." Yori grabbed Sosuke's arm and latched onto him with blush covering her cheeks.

He placed his hand on her hair and ruffled it. "Yeah..." Even though he said so, his expression was indifferent.

"..." Your eyes couldn't help but wonder over to the pair. 'Co-ed? That means I could possibly end up with Sosuke...'

With the feeling of a pair of eyes on him, Sosuke turned in your direction and caught you staring directly at him. He couldn't help but smile at you. It was only natural that you looked away as soon as your eyes had made contact with yours, right. 'She's too cute.' He thought.

{A few Days Later...}

"Alright everyone, get on the bus!" A few days later it became, finally, the time to have the trip. You and your classmates loaded the bus one by one after doing attendance check for everyone who was supposed to be here and left the school at 8:20 on the dot.

"Sosuke-kun, let's sit in the back." Yori tugged her boyfriend to the back of the bus and sat down. Their arms were linked and her head was resting comfortably on his shoulder with a wide smile drawn on her face. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"Well look we have here," Shino pointed out, "it's the student council couple, sitting in the back of the bus."

"Oh no...." Hearing that, Yori grit her teeth and looked over, past Sosuke, to see them. "What are you three doing back here!"

"Uh, sitting. Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is." Yori stood up with her hands on her hip. "You can't be back here, I trying to have some time with Sosuke-kun." 

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed, we were here first." Shino stood up with her hands glued to her hips as well. Nori looked like she was about to stand up and say something to defend themselves as well.

"..." All the while, you were sitting there quietly this whole time with your eyes glued to the window. As a matter of fact, both you and Sosuke were sitting quietly while the others duked it out in a verbal battle.

"Whatever, I'm so done talking to you people." Yori rolled her eyes and plopped herself back down.

"Ugh, so fucking annoying." Shino rolled her eyes and plopped herself back down as well. "What the fuck are they doing in back anyways? Shouldn't the be in the damn front with the teachers?"

 

"Sosuke-kun, I'm really happy that we got a chance to talk about us the other day, I think it made our relationship stronger." Her hands soon became entwined with his in no time at all.

"That's the most sappiest shit I've heard you say throughout that whole relationship." It was quiet for a good 10 minutes between both sides until you finally opened up your mouth. When you looked over at them you saw how close they were together and it actually pissed you off. Being that you didn't want to exceed your rage gauge, you looked back at the window.

"I was wondering why you hadn't opened up your big fat mouth until now."

Your eyes whipped back sharply at her. "What's that, you little skank?" 

Yori grit her teeth and the new name you decided to call her. "What did you just call me?!"

"Now, now, girls. Why don't you just relax. This is going to be one long bus ride, not to mention trip. Why don't you take this time to get to know each other in a positive way." Sosuke tried to be the great problem solver during this whole thing, but...

"Hah? Mind your fuckin' business." You grilled him long and hard before looking off again.

'Wait a sec, why does it feel like she hates me...again...?'

"Ugh, Sosuke-kun, I'm going to take my beauty rest." Yori held out her hand for him to hold. "Wake me up when I get there." He took her hand, knowing that she liked the back of her hand to be rubbed when drifting off to sleep. She leaned her head against the window trying to begin her nap. It only took about 2 minutes for Yori to dive into her rem sleep.

'Yes!' And so, Soukse made an escape attempt. "Hey, hey girls!" He whispered loud enough to Nori and Shino. Fortunately, there attention was caught, but they didn't seem too happy about being disturbed from their chat.

"What the hell do you want?" Shino asked.

"Hey, keep it down. You don't want to wake up and hear her again, do you?"

"They both looked like at each other. "What?" This time their voices were lowered.

"Can you guys please move over so that I can sit next to (f/n)?"

"Huh?" They looked at each other, obviously puzzled by the odd sounding request. "You wanna sit next to her? Why?"

"I just need to talk to her about something important, so please."

"....Whatever. Don't blame us if she shoos you away." 

That said, they moved over, leaving enough space for him to sit. Sosuke, now happy, shifted past the two girls and sat in the empty spot that was left for him. "Hey there." He tapped your shoulder twice.

"What the-!" You were about to shout, but had a big hand cover your mouth.

"Be quiet, we don't need to wake her up, unless that's what you want." You leaned forward and over to see that Yori was sound asleep, but then you looked back at Sosuke with sharp eyes of disapproval.

"You shitty bastard." You ripped his hand away from your mouth.

"Hey, what's going on? Did I do something?"

"I don't need to explain nothin' to you. You know exactly what you did, dumbass."

'Wait, she couldn't possibly know about the other day...right?' "I really don't know, so please tell me, if you don't mind."

"On the contrary, I do mind. So you can just go back from where you came from, got it?" Just as you told him to, Sosuke picked up your hand and entwined his finger with yours. You glanced down at your hand before eyeing him again. "What are you doing?"

"Holding the girl I have feelings for hand. Problem?"

"A huge one. That's the same hand that you were using to hold the bitch's hand."

"Wait, you were watching me do that?"

You blushed when realizing what you had gotten yourself into. "As if! Why the fuck would I be staring at you stupid ass!"

"Oh wow," Sosuke had to, with all his might, stifle his laughter the best way he could, "you really are the cutest." Upon saying so, Sosuke switched the hand he was holding you with, and previously Yori, to the one had not been used to soothe Yori in any way. "You could have told me that you didn't like it sooner."

"....Whatever." You rolled your eyes and continued to watch the cars and trees past by. 

"But seriously, tell me what's bothering you. I want to know."

You glanced at him for a split second. "....You've got some damn nerve tryna make-up with that annoying retard after confessing to me."

"Oh," he nodded, "I see, so that's it. You're jealous." Was what he came to a conclusion with.

"Me? Jealous?! Who do you think I am!"

He smirked. "A girl who's starting to fall for me."

"You're either drunk or high."

"Don't get me wrong, I love that you already don't like that I'm talking to another girl besides you. I find it adorable."

"I bet you think that it is."

"Hmm~ You're not denying it anymore. So I guess that means that it's true."

"...I wouldn't say jealous. It's just annoying how much of a cheating bastard that you really are."

"..." Sosuke just looked away. Honestly, you were right. He was practically cheating. The thing is, he didn't really care. If he could have you, he didn't care what he'd be called or how it made him look. "Do you hate me for being this way? If you do, then I'll go." When standing to leave, he made the attempt to pull his hand out of the lock with yours, but felt a grip and tug. When he looked down at you, he could see that your position was unchanged, but saw, clear as day, that your cheeks were bright red.

"What's with you getting all depressed and shit every time I get mad at you. You're making me look like a bully." You told him.

With a warm smile, Sosuke happily sat back down and fixed the positions of your hands to make it more comfortable. "Sorry."

"Would ya get a look at (f/n), Nori!" Shino whispered to her. Nori just nodded. "This is crazy. Do you think that they like each other?" Their eyes widened at the thought, but then shook their heads. "No way. Impossible...right?"

{2 Hours Later...}

"Alright everyone, we're here! Off the bus!" Hearing that, Sosuke stood up and let out a sigh.

"So you're going, huh? Fine." Just like how you were at beginning of the bus ride, you turned to look at the window.

"You know I don't have much of a choice. She can do some really damage when she's pissed off, and not just verbally. Kinda like you."

He didn't see much of a reaction from you and therefor had a wry smile applied to his face. He could tell that you weren't so amused by his comment. "Who knows, we might even get to be bunk buddies for this whole entire trip. If that's the case, then I wouldn't separate from you for even a little while." 

"Ha, so what are we going to do when we need to go the bathroom?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Pfft." You started to laugh at Sosuke's ignorance. "You're so stupid."

"At least I got you to laugh."

"Whatever, just go." You and Sosuke slowly unraveled your fingers apart. "Your princess is waiting for you to wake her up with a kiss." You shooed him away and crossed your arms with a slightly irritated feeling growing in your chest. But that wasn't the only feeling there. A bittersweet pain was thumping knocking against your chest. Ever so lightly, but ever so noticeably. 'This is bad, super bad.' You narrowed your brows. 'Something is definitely happening to me!'


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow, look at this place, it's freakin' huge!" Each pair of eyes widened as they were laid on the inside of the inn. "Everything looks so expensive..." One of the students found his hand drawing near a blue and white vase with bewitching floral prints.

"That's because majority of the things in here are expensive." With that statement, the boys hand quickly retraced back to his duffle bag. "It may not look like it, but that vase is worth millions." One of the teachers took time to explain. "I hope that you all take care not to let curiosity get the best of you during this time away from school." In response to the brief warning, the students all rang out with a 'yes'. "I hope you all mean that."

"Hmph, the things in my home cost way more than this." Yori rolled her eyes.

"Alright," one of the other teachers started with a smile drawn on his face, "I know you all want to get to the rooms already and check them out and whatnot," but we cannot do so without drawing numbers first." After digging around in his bag, he stood up properly with paper strips in his hand with hidden numbers hidden in his balled fists. "Right everyone, Matsuro-sensei and I have numbers in our hand that reflect the others in each others hand. I want you all to form a line and at me and Matsuro-sensei." And so everyone did.

Each and every student was lined up at either teachers so that they could select their numbers. Each and everyone of them were most likely hoping that they would be paired up with someone who they were friends with, or at least could get along with.

'Good, Yori is a good distance back in the line,' Sosuke looked over at the other line, 'which means that as soon as I get my number, I can sneak over by (f/n) and get her number.' He plotted. And as soon as he got his number, he looked down at it. 'Eleven, huh. I don't know who the other eleven belongs too, but if it isn't (f/n)'s...' He looked over at you and saw you holding your paper strip and bag while your back was up against the wall. 

Mixing in with the other kids, Sosuke shifted and made his way near you. Luckily for him, Shino was already with you most likely asking about your number. He stood a good distance so that he wasn't too far from hearing, nor too near to being spotted.

"I got fifteen, what about you?"

"I got eight." You told her.

'Damn.' It was then that Sosuke tried to immediately sharpened his perception. All he knew was that he had to get his hand on an eight. Just then, he spotted one. 'An eight!' He looked up to see who the owner of the number was and saw the chubby, yet sweet and harmless Obara-kun. And so, Sosuke begun his advancements towards him. "Obara-kun, do you mind if I trouble you for a moment."

"Oh, Yamazaki-kun, hi there." He waved at him with a sweet smile attached to his face.

"Obara-kun, I need a huge favor from you." Sosuke made it seem as though his problem was urgent, which seemingly it was, to him that is.

"A favor? What's wrong, Yamazaki-kun." He asked.

"Can we please switch numbers, I promise I'll owe you big if you do."

"Well, since I didn't know who I was being paired up to in the first place with I don't see why not." He chuckled a bit as he handed over his strip to exchange. "Plus I don't think I have anything that needs to be done at the moment."

"Thank you so much." He smiles held the eight numbered strip in his hand, but his smile was even wider and brighter on the inside. He then handed over his eleven. "If there's anything you need though, don't be afraid to let me know, alright. Oh, but I have to ask that if you please don't tell anyone about our little exchange."

"You got it, seeya." He waved him bye. 

Sosuke looked over to see that Yori was just 2 people away from getting her number, and quickened his pace."(f/n)," His voice had a cheery touch to it.

"Huh, what?" You looked over and saw Sosuke just stopping before you with a cool smile on his face. Boy was it hard for him to contain his happiness.

"What number did you get?"

"I got eight." You revealed. "....What about you?" You hesitated before asking. It was bothering you how anxious you were about his answer.

"Well what do you know, I have the same number." He held it up close to your face to prove it. "I guess that means that you and me are roommates."

"..." You didn't know what to think feel, let alone think. It would have been better if you had gotten paired up with Nori or Shino, but it's not like you had any trouble being Sosuke either. Well you two were getting closer to one another, but that didn't seem to explain the slight joy you were feeling at this moment. 

"What's wrong, you don't seem to happy about getting me as your roommate."

"Ha," you crossed your arms, "I'm just picturing how that prim and proper idiot is going to react to finding out that you two aren't being paired together. I bet she's going to march up to me and try and switch numbers with me like an idiot."

'I guess that makes me and idiot then...' "Heh, and I just thought that you were worried about my promises from earlier.

"Worried that your going to keep your promise to be a creep around me this whole trip, I'm not sure how I feel about that yet."

"Is that so." Sosuke took a stop closer to you with his eyes completely fixed on yours.

"Yeah, it is." You looked at him all the same.

"Sosuke-kun~ I finally got my number." Yori cried out and she came over his way.

"Ugh, that's my cue to leave." You took up your bag and walked away with Shino.

'Damn it..' Sosuke, himself, wasn't happy that you were walking away from him because of Yori. "Hi there," he forced a smile on his face when Yori appeared before him, "what number did you get?"

"I got eleven."

'Haha, isn't that something...That was close.' He sweat dropped. "Well, unfortunately I have eight." 'Fortunately I have eight. I won't forget your heroic deed, Obara-kun.'

"Eh....we have different numbers?!" Yori looked pale. "Then who..."

"Excuse me, Yori-chan, do you have number eleven?" Obara came up to the couple and showed her his new number."

"I...I..."Yori was speechless, but that was soon overwritten with anger and the determination to find out who was Sosuke's partner so they could switch. "Do you know who your partner is...Sosuke-kun?"

"Nope, not yet." 'She looks like she's going on a hunt for her prey.'

"I have the other number." With your naturally courageous voice, you turned heads your way. There you stood, facing Yori with crossed arms and a glare; waiting to start any second she may be ready. "Is there a problem?"

"You!" Yori clenched her fists so tightly to the point where the blood was collecting there. "....Alright, I'm going to ask you nicely just this one time, please exchange--"

"No." Flat out, just like that was your answer. 

"...No? Are fucking insane?" Yori shouted. "Give me the number!"Because of her sudden shout, more heads turned in the direction that you all were in; two of the heads just happened to be the teachers.

"I don't feel like it. Why can't you be content with what you got."

"You son of a-"

"Besides," You walked over to Sosuke and snatched his hand in yours. "Sosuke ain't complaining about the match up anyway."

"!!!" Yori's eyes nearly popped right out her head at the sight of you holding her boyfriends hand in a firm manner, but what shocked her the most was the fact that Sosuke didn't even attempt to pull his hand away yours. She was hoping with all she had that she didn't see what seemed to be a tint of blush lightly dusted on cheeks.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Matsuro-sensei came over to see what is was that was happening in the small corner not too far from he stood. "You're not causing trouble again are you, (f/n)-kun?"

"Jeez, why the hell do you guys always think that it's me." You muttered along with the roll of your eyes. "No sensei." You began to explain. "Though it seems that Yori ain't to excited about the match up."

"...." Matsuro looked down at Yori to seem her color fading out in the seconds that passed with her eyes widened and her fists still clenched. "Listen, it doesn't matter of you don't like whom you got or not. Whoever has the same number as you is going to be the person you're paired up with as roommates. So I'll need you to deal with it for the time being, Hasegawa-san."

Yori turned and glared sharply at Matsuro before collecting her things and walking away from the scene to calm herself down. But though she went to walk away from everyone, an old lady with a snarl on her face came out from a long hallway and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "And just where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"Hah, who are you?" Yori rudely called the old lady out.

"I'm the owner of this place, and I just that you watch our mouth before you don't have anything to sleep on for your first night."

"Pfft." You couldn't help yourself, so you turned your head away at the thought of her sleeping on a bare floor.

"I could hear you kids from all the way in the back. It seems that the young ones nowadays don't have the respect and discipline like I had back in the days."

"When was that, a hundred years ago." One of the boys whispered to his friend, in return getting a sloppily stifled laughter. But unfortunately for the two young men the owner had heard and responded with a sharp glare in her eyes, to which they closed their mouths and nervously looked away.

"Kaeda-san, it's nice to see you again." With his hands close to his sides, Yoshino-sensei bowed deeply towards her.

"Yoshino...I hope I don't have to regret your kids staying here. I've closed down my inn for a few days due to a favor, or else I wouldn't do this."

"You won't, Kaede-san. I'm so sorry about the ruckus as well."

"Are you all ready to go to your rooms yet?" 

"Yes, we are." He nodded.

"Good, you all follow me." And so, after picking up their luggage, the students followed behind the owner back down the hallways, from which she came, with heads that continuously turned both left and right and up and down." Yoshino...I hope you've told this kids about touching my things."

"Yes, Kaede-san, they know." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. 

"These are the rooms that you all will be staying in." She pulled back the door of one as an example of what the rest would look like. After you place your bags down, I will give you a short tour of the place to show you places you can and cannot go."

"Yes~" Everyone responded. After everyone found their partners once again, they went inside the room together and placed down their bags in their rooms and came back out to form a cluster behind the owner. She took them back out the hallway and explored the baths, the game rooms, and whatnot.

"I need to explain some of the rules for you all. Dinner is at 7:00 and the lights come off by 10:35. If you miss breakfast, it's not my problem. First come, first served. Now, the sun is beginning to set, so why don't you all go back to your rooms, and head to the baths for a nice relaxing bath. Everything you need will be there already and your robes are in you room as well. And you boys make sure that you change outside the room if you're paired with a girl." And with that, everyone departed back to their rooms.

 

"Well jeez, she sure is a crabby old woman isn't she." You rolled your eyes 

"Ha, if she hears you say that then she'll probably kill you."

"Well she can bring it on for all I care. I ain't afraid to beat an old lady' ass." You said while stripping your top.

"Wha--you're getting undressed right now?" Though he was used to seeing a female's naked body, he hadn't been used to yours, nor the imagination of it."

"Well yeah," you stepped out of your shorts, "the old lady said the girls should stay in here in and get changed dumbass." You managed to find yourself smirking as and idea popped into your head. "But I bet you wanna take a look at my body, don't you. I knew you were a pervert!" You started to laugh.

"I'm still not the pervert here. You don't seem to care if I see your body, pervert-san."

"You're right, I don't care at all. I'm comfortable."

'That's not the point I was trying to make...' A drop of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"You can have a look if you want." You unclipped your bra and decided to show him your bare chest. You were about to burst into laughter for the long pause he took and the blush that developed on his face, but was soon confused when he suddenly walked up to in a quickened pace. "Wha--!" He then snatched up your arm and held it above you. "What's your problem?"

"Where did you get that red blister on your side from?"

"Huh?" You looked down at your side and spotted the blister before staring him back in the eyes. "....I got it from my son of a bitch mother."

"...That bitch...putting such a nasty mark on a pretty body like yours." Because of his sudden comment, you ended up blushing some.

"It was a long time ago." You placed your hand over the engraved mark.

"It doesn't matter. It's still here, and the fact that your own mother did it must hurt."

"Damn, how can you turn a damn joke into something sentimental. Just get out."

"(f/n)--"

"I know it looks like I was fine about talking about her before at my house, but I really don't like that bitch, and therefor prefer not to talk about her. So just...get out. I need to change." You turned yourself around with crossed arms under your breasts.

"...Right, my bad." Sosuke then took his robe and went outside. 'I should have just shut my mouth and enjoyed the show.'


	10. Chapter 10

"Waah~ the baths feel so good~" In pairs, girls dipped themselves inside the outside bath and immediately after washing themselves. The perfect temperature of it all was able to take away their stress and troubles temporarily. Pretty much all the girls had reached the baths except for you, Shino, and Nori. 

 

"We need to talk." Yori slid open your room door. One hand held a basket that held a kimono, shampoo, conditioner and whatnot, while the other was positioned on her hip as firm as it had ever been while a fairly displeased look overcame her face. As soon as showed the first sign of confusion, she walked in your room and then crossed her arms before you.

You paused from what you were doing and stood straight. "About what?" You couldn't help but ask.

"Who else...but Sosuke of course."

Your heart panged at least once before you feigned another look of ignorance. Though, wanting to keep it casual, you folded your arms as well. "Why do you want to talk about him for?"

"Don't play dumb, (f/n). We can see that there's something going on between you two." Nori nodded in agreement. "We heard Sosuke say that he liked you on the bus, plus you two held hands until we got here. When did you two start getting so close like that? Are you going out with that bastard?"

Your eyes closed down while a puff of air was exhaled. "No, I ain't going out with him."

"Then what the hell? Explain yourself."

"Look, I don't even know myself! Ever since a few days ago, when he told me that he like me for the first time, everything has been weird...I don't know how to explain it, but it's annoying so I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

"Do you have feeling for him...?"

"....I don't know. Look, can we just go to the stupid baths now." You grabbed your basket full of things and walked past them both and towards the door.

"Look, we ain't mad at you or nothin', we were just a bit upset that you wasn't telling us anything. I hope that when you're ready that you can tell us everything; just know that we'll be here to support you with anything you, got it."

"Yeah...I got it....and sorry. Now let's go, okay." With that, the girls went straight for the showers together.

►▲▼◄

"Wow," you slid the door open and walked on in, "those baths really felt amazing."

"Didn't they." Your eyes opened a bit more than they already were due to the fact that Sosuke was already back. The way he wore his kimono was bit...revealing. His chiseled chest could be seen at the slip he had left and the fact that his hair was was messy wasn't much help. "I'm glad to hear that you had a relaxing time. You look refreshed too." 

"Oh...yeah..." You walked over to your side of the room and placed your things near your suitcase. "I heard the others were gonna go play some ping-pong afterwards, how come you're not there with them?"

"I did go, but then the owner said that she needed to buy some new paddles since the ones she had were getting old, but I guess most of all...I wanted to be in here with you."

"Your stupid girlfriend is going to be pretty upset, actually I'm pretty sure she is right about now. You sure it's a good idea to leave her alone."

"Yeah, but I still wanna be here with you. Look, I put out your futon already." He stepped away to show you the two close futons.

'So creepy...' "What I don't get is why our futons are so damn close together." A chip appeared on your shoulder. "Whatever...it's about time for bed, so I'm going to hit the sack." That said, you crawled into your futon and pulled the covers over yourself and closed your eyes. "You better not try anything, got it."

Sosuke couldn't help but chuckle before switching off the lights and getting in his futon as well. At first, it was silent with your backs facing each other for a good few moments, until you decided to break that silence.

"....Sosuke...are you asleep yet?"

"Not unless you want me to be...."

"Do you want to know about how I got this mark?"

"I do...but I don't want to bring up any hurtful memories for you."

"It's fine, I'll tell you....One day she was on the phone talking; I had just finished making her a picture and wanted to show her, but we she wouldn't get off the damn phone, so I threw a tantrum. Boy did that do the trick. She stopped her call to finally give me attention, but not the kind that I wanted. When I tried to show her the picture finally she snatched it out my hand and ripped it into pieces. Then she took her cigarette and pressed it into my side." Tears began to fill your eyes. "I cried for hours and hours. The least the bitch could do was treat me, right." You then reached your hand over and placed it over the ugly mark. "It happened so many years ago....but I can still feel it throb every time I think about what she did to me that day." A single tear drop then rolled down your cheek. "All I can do is keep asking myself what the hell did I do to her to make her hate me so much."

"!" Your heart skipped a beat when you felt a large hand soothe over yours. "You--!" You whipped around to find Sosuke, but only centimeters away from you. "....You're too close..." You blinked.

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" He asked.

"....No. The fact that it isn't weirds me out though." Your heart skipped again when his fingers entwined with yours. What was even weirder was the fact that you hadn't backed away when he wiped your tears away. "Ah..." You lowered your head so that he could no longer see your messy face, "why'd I have to go and show this kind of face to you...It's annoying and embarrassing."

"I don't think it's embarrassing." To this, you looked back up at him in question. "(f/n), can I tell you something."

'What does he want to tell me...?' "Go for it."

"I've never told anyone this, not even Yori. I've actually....killed someone before."

"!!" This definitely was shocking news. "You've killed someone before?" The only shocking thing about this confession was that he himself killed himself, not that he was a murderer or anything.

"...Yeah. I don't want to get into details about it though because it's too much for me to remember. I was freaking out when I saw his body slump over after he hit the wall. He wouldn't stop bleeding, and it was freaking me out...so I called my dad."

"You called...your dad?"

"!!" 'That's right, she doesn't know yet.' Ah, yeah...well, I called him and he called the police..."

"Are you okay now?" You asked him with much sincerity and concern. "You aren't traumatized or anything, right?"

Sosuke blushed. "Uh...I'm doing fine now...but I wasn't during that time." 'This is the cutest I've actually seen her...Who knew she would show this side of her to me.' "I've had nightmares about it every night since it had happened, and for months." 

"It's not like I mind or anything...but...why'd you decided to tell me?"

"Well, you've shared your most painful memories with me, haven't you. So what's the harm in me doing the same. Besides," his hand reached up to cup your cheek, "I trust you." Everything from gazing into your eyes with all the love he could ever give you, and holding you near, was making his heart continue to beat faster and faster. "I hope you can show me more of your weak side, so that I can comfort you when you need to be."

"Will you stop looking at me like that." A huge amount of blush had then flourished on your face. "It's annoying..." Your lips pressed together a bit more before looking away from his hard gaze. "You're making me feel all weird and shit inside."

"Your face is red." He bluntly told you.

"I know that!" 'Damn, it's dark in here but he can still see my face!?' "It's all your fucking fault too." You placed your hand on your chest hoping that it would do the justice of calming your wild heart. Though the way the atmosphere was going, it seemed that it was too far gone to be tamed. "This is so embarrassing. I don't even feel like my regular self, I feel weird...and it's all your--" 

Why couldn't you finish you sentence? Maybe the reason why Sosuke's lips were pressed against yours could help explain everything. 'He's kissing me...We're kissing!' Your heart rate was off the charts. 'My chest... it hurts a lot...! Why...why is he making me feel like this...!' You both then parted from each other. Your hand then came over your lips. You were left pretty much in a daze, though managed to get this much together. "Sosuke....can I tell you something else?"

"Yeah." Sosuke definitely couldn't hide your blush

"This is so weird. First I hated you, then we become friends, a now...now...I don't even know what to say about this whole situation. All I know is, is that after that shit you just pulled, my heart won't stop racing and my face won't stop turning red! I...I don't think that I can think of you like a close friend anymore."

"Funny, I'm feeling the same way after our first kiss."

Just the words of 'our first kiss' deepened your blush. "Just know that...if you effect me any more than you already have...I'll kill you!" You tightened your fist and shook it in his face.

"Hahaha." Sosuke couldn't help but laugh. "You're making me want to kiss you again....Can I?"

"...You...Did you even hear what I just said, dumbass."

"I didn't hear I no." 

"How the hell do you expect me to answer you..."

"With a kiss, dummy." Sosuke then moved in once again to capture your lips, but..."

"Sosuke-kun! Are you awake!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Sosuke-kun! Are you awake?" Your room door slid open and there was the light from outside shining partly inside the room. Both you and Sosuke sucked in your breath as you pushed away from each other with rapidly pounding hearts. You were both hoping that she wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary, besides the fact that you two were roommates and not her and him.

"I think it's best if you wake the hell up and send your crazy chick of a girlfriend away." You whispered quietly so that only his ears could hear.

"...Yori," Sosuke finally spoke up, "what's wrong?" He asked.

"Well," she knelt down beside him, "it's just that...I don't want to sleep without you."

"Yori...you know that you have to sleep with your own roommate."

"I don't care! Wake that stupid yankee up and send her away so that I can sleep with you. I don't want her negative behavior to rub off on you."

"(f/n) is not stupid." His tone was as stern as ever. 

"!!" Both you and Yori's eyes widened at the way he defended you.

"Sosuke-kun...what's going on here? All of a sudden, it seems like you've gotten closer to her, and more importantly it seems that you're distancing yourself away from me. Sosuke-kun...do you still love me? We patched things up just a while ago, but that doesn't reassure me that you still want to be with me in the future. I love you, Sosuke-kun...I really do."

At this point in time, Sosuke had no idea what he should say. The girl he really loved is right next to him, while the girl he's falling out of love with is waiting for an explanation to his suspicious behavior. It was then that you decided to lend him a hand.

"Hey," you finally spoke up, "can you stop making so much damn noise in my fucking ear and go back to your room. I don't want that old bat coming in here and scolding us because of you."

"Why don't you mind your fucking business for once!"

"Oooh, someone's finally putting some bad words into their comebacks, but you're still yelling though." You finally sat up and turned to meet eyes with her. "Don't you realize that with your constant screaming that you make your business everyone else's too. You try your best to be this iconic classy girl, but how can be one if you can't even use your inside voice." Yori grit her teeth. "If I were you, I'd lower my voice when talking to my boyfriend." There was nothing but electricity between the both of you at this point.

"What's going on in here?" A short shadow stepped over the light. "You, little girl, why aren't you in your room. Get back there, right now." It was the owner.

"...I want to spend time with you tomorrow."

"...We'll talk later...For now, just get some rest."

"..." Sosuke's words kept Yori silent, yet impaled her deeply. She picked herself up and trudged her way out of the room with a hung head and tightly sealed lips.

Before sliding back the door shut, the owner stared at the both of you for a few seconds. Her eyes full of suspicion. "You two better not try anything. Just remember that your teachers will be outside listening out for you all."

"Yes ma'am." Sosuke sweat dropped, while you wore a look of annoyance. As the door closed, Sosuke let out a sigh and glanced over at you from the corner of his eye. "Thanks for helping me just now."

"Whatever..." You collapsed yourself into the sheets once again. As Sosuke was about to ask you what was wrong, you opened your mouth to speak. "I'm gonna rush you to do things, but I really think that you should do something about her. You can't keep this love game up forever. One day, whether it be tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after, you're going to have to tell her the truth eventually."

"...." You were right. Sosuke knew 100% that what he was doing was wrong. If he didn't do anything about the situation he was in, he would eventually lose you as well.

►▲▼◄

The next day, after having a wonderful breakfast, cooked by the owner herself, everyone got ready and set out for a day of tourism. Everyone was with whom they wanted to be with. You were with the girls and Sosuke was with Yori. Though, it was obvious that Yori wasn't her usual self. She seemed more calm.

"Hey, not like I care or nothin', but what the hell happened to her." Shino pointed her out.

"Oh...stuff." Was all you could pretty much summarize about last nights events. 

"Stuff?" Shino cocked a brow. "The heck is stuff?"

"The idiot came into our room and started rambling about how she wanted to sleep next to Sosuke and stuff. I mean, she wasn't even considerate that I was sleeping next him." 'Well, not sleeping exactly.'

"Oh right, you guys are roommates...So...did anything happen?"

"!" At the question, you began to blush as memories of last nights events began rushing back into your head. "Sort of..."

"What's sort of?!" Shino demanded an explanation. "What the hell happened between you two?"

"He...kissed me." You crossed your arms. While Shino and Nori stopped dead in their tracks to look at each other with disbelieving eyes and ears, you kept on walking with the rest of the class.

"He what?!" They both sped back up to you. "He kissed you?"

"Will you keep it down....Yes, he kissed me."

"Wh--what did you do?" She asked. Both girls waiting for an answer.

"Nothing. It just...happened." Well at least that's how you saw how things developed. "The thing is, is that, wow this is so embarrassing, I don't think that I can still be regular close friends with him anymore. After what happened last night..." You tried to explain, but your blush kept expanding, which was irritating you somewhat.

"Wow...I never thought something like this would happen. You and Yamazaki..." Both Shino and Nori were pretty much at a lost for words.

"But I already let him know that he should hurry up and make his decision already. I'm not going to sit around waiting for him to choose."

"Well, like I said, we'll support you in whatever decision that you decide to make."

"Yeah, thanks."

 

Yori's stopped dead in her tracks as she he heard the poisonous words that she's never thought to hear."You want to what?" She had to make sure that she was hearing right.

"Let's break-up."

Hearing those words again were enough to make the tears spill out. "Sosuke-kun...is it something that I did? I can fix it if you allow me--"

"It's not necessarily your fault..." he tried to explain, "its me. I've just moved on from our relationship. I know that it's hard for you to take in right now...but you'll get over it someday."

"Easy for you to say." Yori hung her head as she tried to hold back her overflowing tears. "Who is she? The only reason that you'd be breaking up with me would be because there's someone else...right."

"...There is someone else...but I can't tell you right now. Don't worry, I'll tell you eventually though." He placed his large hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "Goodbye Yori, I hope we can still at least be friends." Yori said nothing as she smacked his hand away from her head. She then turned on her heel and walked away from him. 'Well, at least she didn't make a scene.' Sosuke breathed a sigh of relief. 'It definitely wasn't the best place to break-up but...at least I can be with (f/n) more freely. But then again, I still have to watch out for her. God knows what she'll do to get back at me.'

 

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you? You look kinda dead."

"(f/n)..." He looked down at you. "I just broke up with Yori."

"!" Your eyes widened at the sudden news. "You broke up with her...wow, I didn't think you'd have the balls to break up with that crazy bitch. Speaking of crazy, she didn't flip?"

"No, which is surprising, but that doesn't mean I'm in the clear to freely be with you yet."

"Oh..." You looked off casually, to act like his words didn't bother you all too much.

"Heh~" Sosuke smirked. "Look who looks disappointed.

"Are you fucking retarded, who'd be disappointed." You turned away from him with folded arms.

"It's okay," Sosuke took his hand and snatched yours up, "I want the girl that I love to be jealous over me."

"Stop saying that so casually." Even though your face looked annoyed, your face was flushed. "And stop holding my hand, we're with around other people.

"How about...no." In truth, his smirk bothered you, but it was only because of your hand in his that you were able to keep somewhat calm.

 

"The girl you love...huh. I can't wait to tell Yori-chan the news. You're about to be a sunken ship, Sosuke-kun."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'd like to thank a few people for helping think of this chapter. This had neither of their thought up ideas in it, but their ideas will not go to waste and I will be using them, (with their respective and due credit before the chapter starts XD)

"Hey, look at those souvenirs over there." Sosuke pointed out. "Do you want one, (f/n)?"

"You don't have to do that."

"Just you saying makes me want to get you something." Sosuke briefly left your side to walk over to the purchase one for you. It hadn't took him long to do this and returned right back to your side with seemed to be a cute little cellphone strap of a fierce looking tiger holding a bat within its paw. "For you." He held it up in front of your face. "I even bought one for myself. See, we match." He held up his own to show off.

"Ha, how...charming." Sosuke could tell from the slight smirk that you wore, that you liked it.

"Make sure that it doesn't end up lost during one of your little fights."

"Oi, you two over there!" One of the teachers called for you both. "Make sure that you don't get separated from the rest of the group, alright."

"Yes, sir." Sosuke then grabbed onto your hand. "And I'll make sure that you're not separated from me."

"You can be super cheesy." You turned away from him.

"Might've been cheesy," he pressed his finger against your cheek, "but it worked."

"Shut up." You didn't dare turn to him to prove him right. "Let's just go."

 

"Aw, what a sweet couple the both of you are."

"Lady, we're not a cou--!!!" You stopped; in that moment the very nostalgic scent of vanilla hug your nose, almost in a suffocating way. Whipping your head around to find out where it came from, you locked eyes with a mysterious woman who seemed to be smirking at you, though you could only see those devious eyes. You questioned the scent and her presence for a moment, until she chuckled and then ran off.

"(f/n)?" Sosuke looked down at you, seeing that you were entranced by something he couldn't see what it was that you were looking at.

"It's her...It's that bitch...She's here!" Was all you said before slipping your hand away from Sosuke's and dashing off without another word.

"Wa--(f/n)!" He reached out and called out towards you, but you were already a good distance away from him. That, and the fact that no words could get through to you at this point in time. "Tch, that little..." Sosuke looked back at the class, who was continuing to advance without either of you. "She better pray that we don't get completely lost!" And with that, Sosuke took off behind you.

"Hey!" You shouted. "Stop!" Being that she had gotten a running start on you, she was farther away then you wanted her to be, but that didn't let you stop. You picked up your legs and aimed for wider strides in your run. 

Learning from the way that she would weave in and out of trees at her disposal, you knew that she was fucking with you. So it was time to up your game. You wasn't about to let this woman catch you of guard anymore than she already had when she appeared in front of you.

Soon enough, and finally, when the both of you reached to a wide an open space, in the middle of the woods, she came to a complete halt.

"Finally...you fucking stopped." You were nearly out of breath, clutching your knees with a hunched back.

"I don't think that a little girl like you should be running after me like this, especially if you don't know where you are."

"Shut up...and face me. I need to confirm something."

"Heh, so rude. Haven't I taught you anything...my little (f/n)." The woman finally turned and faced you with a dastardly smirk that made you sick to your stomach, as it did long ago.

"I knew it....You came back to Japan, you fucking bitch."

"Now, now, (f/n). That's no reason to speak to your own mother."

"You are not my mother!" You screamed. "Heh, a whore like you...I have no mother...What the hell are doing back here in the first place?"

"Well, this might baffle you," she crossed her arms, "but I just came back to see you, my only child."

"Ha, so you're telling me that after leaving for your beloved America, you decided to slither your ass back to Japan just to see me? What a waste of time, and a big mistake."

"A mistake?" She cocked a brow. "And why's that?"

"Dad is looking for your ass, and once he finds out that I saw you here, back in Japan, he's going to be ecstatic."

"That's if he can find me." She chuckled.

 

"(f/n)!" Just then, you whipped your head around to find Sosuke just about out of breath as you once were. "Damn it, why the hell did you run all the way out here?" Finally catching his breath, Sosuke looked up and saw a woman a great distance away. "You were chasing some woman? Are you insane?" He stepped out and in front of you to bow towards her. "I'm so sorry ma'am. I hope she hasn't done any harm to her."

"Hm~" She smirked. "He must be your boyfriend afterall."

"Oh, we're not a couple, ma'am." Sosuke blushed some.

"Sosuke, she is not just some lady....That bitch over there, Leila Katsuragi, is the one who gave me this scar."

"What...?!" Sense finally came and smacked Sosuke in the face and had him widen his eyes at the truth. "Is she...your mother...?"

"Bingo~!" Leila chimed.

"You...you're the one who did all those horrible things to (f/n) when she was just a kid? You're sick!"

"You think? I think I was being...just in my actions."

"Just my ass! You left a fucking cigarette burn in her side! What kind of mother does that to her own child!"

"Sosuke, relax!" You grabbed onto his arm. "Let's just go...I don't want to see her repulsive face anymore, if I do, I just might throw up."

"But--"

"I said let's go!" You tugged on him some more. Sosuke had no choice but to follow behind you. With one last glare to Leila, the both of them departed. "I wish she would have showed up around the house, so I could have killed her."

"What's wrong with you?!"

"What the hell?" You stopped and turned around to face Sosuke to see that he was pissed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Your brows creased.

"Why the hell did you run off like that? What if that wasn't who you thought it was, and in fact someone seriously dangerous? If it wasn't her, it could have been someone who could have killed you!"

"Screw that, I could have handled them."

"Could you have handled them if they had a gun aimed at you...?"

"....What the hell..."

"What if it was someone who could have overpowered you and hurt you in ways that you can't imagine."

"....Screw you!" You got annoyed and turned on your heel to leave, but was soon yanked back into Sosuke's embrace.

"I can't have the fact that you were killed by someone and was too late to save you on my heart. It'll break. Why can't you understand that I care."

"....You're showing it in a pretty crappy way. It's annoying when you're yelling at me..."

"Sorry that I yelled at you...Though, if it makes you get this cute all the time, then I guess I guess you can get into a lot more trouble than usual."

"Shut up..." You blushed.

"Are you blushing?"

"What of it?"

"Show me."

"No way."

"Show me." Sosuke spun you around, thinking that he was going to be able to see those blooming cheeks of yours, but was still unable to see, due to the fact that you were eyes the ground. "You can't keep that cute face hidden forever." He said before dipping low and capturing your lips, bringing your face up as he did.

"You son of a bitch...." You turned away and covered your lips.

"Heh, don't act like you don't like it."

"Tch, screw you..." You folded your arms. "Hey...where are we by the way?"

"Fuck...we're lost."

"Lost?! There's no way! You...you definitely remembered where we're supposed to be, don't you!"

"...Unfortunately..."

"You stupid idiot! And you're supposed to be the student council president! Looks like someone need to be replaced."

"Hey! You're the idiot here! No one told you to run off on your damn own, especially without saying anything!"

"Fuck you! You know I had to go see whether that was her or not!"

"....Look, we're not going to get anywhere by just standing here and arguing in the middle of...wherever we are."

"The woods."

"I know that much."

"Sure..." You rolled your eyes.

"We'll just have to try and retrace our steps."

"Even if we do that, how are we going to know where the other are?"

"We'll have to make a guess on that then."

"There you two are!"

"!!" The both of you looked over to see Obara-kun out of breath with a worked up sweat on his forehead that was beginning to run down his cheeks.

"Obara-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Who....Ah, it's the chubby boy from class. The hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I just happened to see the both of you run off for some reason, so I decided to go after you, just in case you didn't know where to go."

"Well, we sure are grateful that you. Come one (f/n), let's get back with the others."

"Whatever."


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you fucking kidding me!?!" Yori screamed to the top of her lungs as a certain piece of information had been given to her. "Her and my Sosuke?! This is a joke, right!"

"Look at the facts..."

"...N-...no way..." Tears began to well up within her eyes, at the same time of her fist balling up and squeezing tighter. "So all the times that we planned to do something and he cancelled on me...was because he was with her!?" Just the thought fueled her anger. "I'm not going to let them get away with this!" Her teeth clenched together hard.

.

.

.

►▲...A few Days Later...▼◄

"Sosuke! Just where do you think you're going?" His father called out to him before he could get a chance to sneak out the door.

"Oh hey, dad." Sosuke turned around and found himself face to face with his stern looking father whose arms where crossed and had a slight glare in his eyes. "Uh, I was just going to head to the festival in town."

He raised a brow in suspicion. "Why didn't you just tell me instead of sneaking out, like a delinquent would?"

Sosuke let out an awkward chuckle. "Heh, you're right. Sorry about that."

"Is Yori going with you?"

"Uh..." he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "we broke up the other day." 

"Is that so....Hm, I'm actually happy that you two broke it off. She had manners, but was a spoiled brat when she wanted to be." Sosuke's father let out a sigh in relief.

'When she wanted to be? Try all the time...'

"Do you have your cellphone with you? I might be calling you in tonight, so be attentive."

He showed him his phone. Once seen, he sipped it back in his pocket. "Yes sir." He gave a firm nod.

"Right, then have yourself a good time. Save me a few takoyaki balls, too." He turned his broad back on Sosuke.

Sosuke chuckled, gave a nod, and went straight out the door. Quickly he got a head start with a quick dash towards your house. Seeing as how he didn't want to be late for your first date together, and your house was only a few blocks away from his, he didn't mind it.

'I hope we don't run into any trouble tonight. I just want it to be us all night.' Sosuke couldn't help but smile eagerly to himself. " 

On the sidewalk, up head, just before he turned to your house, he noticed that a few girls were wearing kimono's. 'That's right...she said she wasn't going to wear a kimono. She's the type to wear one of those unless it was called for.'

Once he mad it up to your door, Sosuke pressed rang the doorbell. In less than 2 seconds, the door opened up and there before Sosuke was a big ol' brute, with a mean mug, who was one of your fathers henchmen. 

"Who the hell are you?"

"Is that Sosuke?" You shouted from your room.

"It's me, let's go already!" He shouted out to you from the doorway.

"I-I'm coming! Just hold on a sec!" About a minute later, you finally made your way down the stairs. Slowly and carefully, trying no to trip over your pair of zori. 'Don't trip..don't trip...' You kept telling yourself. All the while, your face was beet red. 'I hope this isn't too much...'

Sosuk'es mouth dropped open. "No way..." Was what slipped out of Sosuke's lips.

"Wh-what is it? Is it too much?" A chip grew on your head, while your face continued to flush out of embarrassment. "Fine, I'll go and change!" Just as you turned to go right on back up the stairs, your were tugged back from your hand. 

"Don't!" Sosuke found himself bursting out. "You look super cute."

Your whole face was now and completely red, just like a rose. "Normally compliments like those don't get through to me, but...its different coming from you..." You shifted your eyes away from his. It was now impossible to look him in the eyes.

"I could have sworn that you were going to leave the house in regular clothes tonight."

"I was planning on it, but Mukai-san was like 'where one just for tonight, see how it goes' and stuff like that..."

"You look way better than Yori when she dresses up like this. She doesn't look bad in it, but...you definitely wear it better."

"Of course I do," your nose lifted towards the ceiling in a somewhat poise manner. "I look awesome in anything that I wear."

"That you do." He smirked.

You took a peak at Sosuke, and couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Let's go already. Mukai-san, we're leaving!"

"Have fun, lady!" The men of the house roared your way.

"Yeah, yeah." You told them and departed with Sosuke. "They can be so annoying...but, they're family." You smiled softly to yourself.

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Hm? Uh...sure..." Still blushing just a bit, you placed your hand in Sosuke's. His hand closed around yours, and kept a firm hold.

"We look like boyfriend and girlfriend, don't we."

"!" You glanced up at Sosuke who was looking down at you in awe. "Stop staring at me like that, dumbass..." You couldn't help but look away. "Anways, your hands really are rough...'The hell do you do outside of school?"

"Well, besides bothering you whenever I can, I just work out."

"Well duh, I know that. That would explain how you took out Hiro the time. But, what do you do it for?"

"Uh..." Sosuke began to sweat a little but managed to keep his composure. "I just do it stay fit, y'know."

Your began to squint in suspicion. "Hm...I guess that's a reasonable answer. I hope you're not lying to me. I hate liars."

Sosuke felt his heart drop, a lot. 'I'm screwed.'

Finally arriving to the festival, your eyes lit up among the pretty lanterns. "I haven't been to one of these since I was a brat. My dad took me a few times and used to let me ride on his shoulders all the time. Those are one of the few great memories I had."

"Well, I hope I can make tonight a great memory for you too."

"Heh, knowing you, I'm sure you're going to make it one...eventually."

"What~ You're saying that I can't have you smiling from ear to ear for the entire time." His brow raised.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." You grinned.

"Well, I could tickle you whenever your not smiling, that's a method."

You chuckled. "Haha, sure."

'Her laugh is too cute.' Sosuke couldn't help but think to himself. "So, what do you wanna do first? Games? Food? Candy? I'll pay for everything tonight, and don't worry about having to pay me back or anything."

"You sure?" You raised a brow.

"Of course. Now lead me to wherever you wanna go."

"Fine then." You cracked a smile. "Let's go...get a fish for Mukai-san. He said he was planning on getting a goldfish anyway, so why not let me get it for him." With a determined look on your face, you pulled Sosuke along to the stall where the fish swam around, waiting to be caught.

"We'd like to have a go pops!" 

And so began your reign of fun for the night. You managed to get a goldfish on your 5th try. Right after catching one, you and Sosuke headed to the shooting range to collect a stuffed animal.

"Eye spy....a super big hello kitty doll waiting to be claimed.

"Where?!" Your head shot in every direction. You then caught yourself and then turned completely red in embarrassment. "You makin' fun of me?!" You shook your fist in his face.

"Haha, no way. You want me to win it for you?"

"No way," you walked over and snatched a toy gun, "just pay the nice old man and watch me shoot a few bottles down. I've got super good aim." You puffed out your chest, along with your ego.

"Yes ma'am." As told, Sosuke paid the man and watched as you aimed at one of the bottle to start with. It only took a few seconds for all the bottle to come crashing down to the ground. "Whoo~" He was impressed. "So you weren't all talk after all."

"That one over there, please." You pointed out to the man."Yes!" You gave a joyful hop as you caressed the adorable stuffed cat in your hands. 

"Haha, good work, but can you even see with that thing in front of you like that? You can barely wrap your arms around it too. Want me to hold it?"

"No way, stay back." You playfully hissed at him.

"Well, if you get tired..."

"Yeah, Yeah." You brushed him off. Yet, once you began to walk you noticed that you were wobbling back and forth, and was soon getting further from Sosuke. It was impossible for Sosuke not to laugh at you at this point.

 

"Well, if it isn't Sosuke-kun. Who's that over there? You're with another cute girl so fast? That's horrible."

"Yori..." There stood Yori before him with her few friends behind her. Their eyes screamed disapproval and judgement.

Your smile flicked off and turned right into a frown. Your whole flipped when you heard that familiar voice. "I thought we were going to have fun all night tonight, but it seems that fun has come to an end." You shifted hello kitty out of your sight and saw Yori standing there, only a few feet away from where you stood.. 

"Oi! You got somethin' to say your highness?" You strolled right on up to Yori with crossed arms and creased brows.

"You're kidding..." 'So it's true...' "That yankee bitch is here with you? You've got some nerve coming here with my Sosuke! What'd you do, force him to come here with you?"

You folded your arms. "Your Sosuke? I could have sworn that he dumped your sorry, clingy and spoiled ass." 

It definitely wasn't a cupid's arrow that shot through Yori's heart. It was one hit that she definitely wasn't expecting.

"But to answer your question, no dumbass, he asked me to come here with him." 

"If that's the case, then what's with that getup? It looks like you tried to hard to catch his attention, you thirsty rat." Yori, along with her friends, snickered.

"Seems like you're just a tad bit salty that I'm the one who came here with Sosuke, instead of it being you." You could tell that you touched a nerve. It's not like you cared though.

"Yori...why are you here."

"Don't turn around and ask me questions. I already said that I was going to the festival. It's you who said you weren't coming here tonight because you had duty tonight. You couldn't even come with me as a friend, could you. You're despicable." 

"!!" Sosuke began to sweat immediately.

"Duty? 'The hell is she talkin' about?"

Yori cocked a brow, but then a wide smirk came to her lips. "What~ You're saying that you don't know about Sosuke's work?" Yori clutched her stomach as she laughed uncontrollably. "After all this time? This situation is just too funny to me! A yankee and a c-"

"Yori!!" Sosuke roared out at her. 

Sosuke's shout caused others to turn and stare, but he didn't care. He was already uneasy about her being here, now she had planned on ruining everything he had worked for with you.

"Don't you dare..." 

The look in his eyes was slicing through her heart so much, that it brought tears to her eyes. "You're the worst, Sosuke...Lying to both me and her like this. You've changed so much...ever since you started hanging aroudn her. I bet you never even really loved me, did you."

"That's not it, it's just that-"

"You fell out of love?! Bullshit! You've got a lot of nerve, mister. Well, you guys are together, aren't you? Let's see how long this love will last when you tell her."

"!!" Sosuke's heart could officially sink no further.

Yori smirked. She took him by the collar and yanked him down to her level. "I just dare you to tell her about your 'secret'." She whispered before pushing him away. "And good like telling this to your father. I'm sue he'd adore a delinquent for a daughter-in-law." Just before leaving, she gave him a sharp glare. "I hope you and your relationship rot in hell, you bastard."

"The hell..." Your eyes switched back between the both of them. "What did she say to you?"

"....Nothing...Come on, I'll treat you to some candy." Just as Sosuke went to walk off, his phone began to ring. 'You've got to be kidding me...'


	14. Chapter 14

"Alright everyone make sure that you thank the owner for allowing us to stay here for past couple of days." Once of the teachers instructed. 

"Thank you very much!" Everyone bowed respectively before loading the bus once again to take them back to the school.

"So, can I sit next to you?" Sosuke asked you.

"Do what you want." To this, Sosuke couldn't help but smile. He knew that you were happy deep down that he was sitting next to him. But there was someone close by who didn't approve of this. The whole ride, while he was paying attention to you, he could shake the feeling that he was being strongly glared at. 

 

"We're finally back!" You threw your hands up in the air as you hoped off the bus. "Time to go home!" You immediately took off towards home, until Sosuke stopped you.

"(f/n), hold up." He tapped you on the shoulder. "I'll be texting you later, okay."

You blushed. "I hear ya." You then took off as quick as you could so he wouldn't see the turning color of your ears.

Later on, after the sun had set, and coming back to your room after a long and hot shower, you plopped down on your bed and began towel-drying your hair until your phone went off with a buzz. Letting your towel droop to your shoulders, you reached over on your nightstand to pick up your phone and see the text message that you had received.

"Did you make it home safely?" It read.

"Yeah...did you?" You thought about sending the message just as it was, before your cheeks became doused with red and only replied with a simple, "Yeah."

"That's good. Hey, did you hear about the upcoming festival that's coming to town?"

"No."

"It's supposed to be really fun, I heard; lots of people are going to be going too. If you want, do you want to go with me?"

"Depends on what you're asking me as."

Sosuke smirked. "I'm asking you on a date, would you like to go?"

Without noticing it, a warm smiled sneaked its way to your lips. "As long as I don't have to dress all fancy, I'll go."

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you on the weekend. I look forward to seeing you."

"A date with Sosuke, huh." How could you not feel even the slightest bit elated about this. He was beginning to slowly change your image on him, and your where somewhat fine with that. Opening up your heart to him, it wasn't so bad.

"Lady (f/n), it's time for dinner!" One of the men called for you.

"I'll be there in a sec!" You shouted back. You quickly texted him that you were going to eat quickly and continue texting him once you had finished. Once that was done, you hoped out of bed and went downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you fucking kidding me!?!" Yori screamed to the top of her lungs as a certain piece of information had been given to her. "Her and my Sosuke?! This is a joke, right!"

"Look at the facts..."

"...N-...no way..." Tears began to well up within her eyes, at the same time of her fist balling up and squeezing tighter. "So all the times that we planned to do something and he cancelled on me...was because he was with her!?" Just the thought fueled her anger. "I'm not going to let them get away with this!" Her teeth clenched together hard.

.

.

.

►▲...A few Days Later...▼◄

"Sosuke! Just where do you think you're going?" His father called out to him before he could get a chance to sneak out the door.

"Oh hey, dad." Sosuke turned around and found himself face to face with his stern looking father whose arms where crossed and had a slight glare in his eyes. "Uh, I was just going to head to the festival in town."

He raised a brow in suspicion. "Why didn't you just tell me instead of sneaking out, like a delinquent would?"

Sosuke let out an awkward chuckle. "Heh, you're right. Sorry about that."

"Is Yori going with you?"

"Uh..." he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "we broke up the other day." 

"Is that so....Hm, I'm actually happy that you two broke it off. She had manners, but was a spoiled brat when she wanted to be." Sosuke's father let out a sigh in relief.

'When she wanted to be? Try all the time...'

"Do you have your cellphone with you? I might be calling you in tonight, so be attentive."

He showed him his phone. Once seen, he sipped it back in his pocket. "Yes sir." He gave a firm nod.

"Right, then have yourself a good time. Save me a few takoyaki balls, too." He turned his broad back on Sosuke.

Sosuke chuckled, gave a nod, and went straight out the door. Quickly he got a head start with a quick dash towards your house. Seeing as how he didn't want to be late for your first date together, and your house was only a few blocks away from his, he didn't mind it.

'I hope we don't run into any trouble tonight. I just want it to be us all night.' Sosuke couldn't help but smile eagerly to himself. " 

On the sidewalk, up head, just before he turned to your house, he noticed that a few girls were wearing kimono's. 'That's right...she said she wasn't going to wear a kimono. She's the type to wear one of those unless it was called for.'

Once he mad it up to your door, Sosuke pressed rang the doorbell. In less than 2 seconds, the door opened up and there before Sosuke was a big ol' brute, with a mean mug, who was one of your fathers henchmen. 

"Who the hell are you?"

"Is that Sosuke?" You shouted from your room.

"It's me, let's go already!" He shouted out to you from the doorway.

"I-I'm coming! Just hold on a sec!" About a minute later, you finally made your way down the stairs. Slowly and carefully, trying no to trip over your pair of zori. 'Don't trip..don't trip...' You kept telling yourself. All the while, your face was beet red. 'I hope this isn't too much...'

Sosuk'es mouth dropped open. "No way..." Was what slipped out of Sosuke's lips.

"Wh-what is it? Is it too much?" A chip grew on your head, while your face continued to flush out of embarrassment. "Fine, I'll go and change!" Just as you turned to go right on back up the stairs, your were tugged back from your hand. 

"Don't!" Sosuke found himself bursting out. "You look super cute."

Your whole face was now and completely red, just like a rose. "Normally compliments like those don't get through to me, but...its different coming from you..." You shifted your eyes away from his. It was now impossible to look him in the eyes.

"I could have sworn that you were going to leave the house in regular clothes tonight."

"I was planning on it, but Mukai-san was like 'where one just for tonight, see how it goes' and stuff like that..."

"You look way better than Yori when she dresses up like this. She doesn't look bad in it, but...you definitely wear it better."

"Of course I do," your nose lifted towards the ceiling in a somewhat poise manner. "I look awesome in anything that I wear."

"That you do." He smirked.

You took a peak at Sosuke, and couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Let's go already. Mukai-san, we're leaving!"

"Have fun, lady!" The men of the house roared your way.

"Yeah, yeah." You told them and departed with Sosuke. "They can be so annoying...but, they're family." You smiled softly to yourself.

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Hm? Uh...sure..." Still blushing just a bit, you placed your hand in Sosuke's. His hand closed around yours, and kept a firm hold.

"We look like boyfriend and girlfriend, don't we."

"!" You glanced up at Sosuke who was looking down at you in awe. "Stop staring at me like that, dumbass..." You couldn't help but look away. "Anways, your hands really are rough...'The hell do you do outside of school?"

"Well, besides bothering you whenever I can, I just work out."

"Well duh, I know that. That would explain how you took out Hiro the time. But, what do you do it for?"

"Uh..." Sosuke began to sweat a little but managed to keep his composure. "I just do it stay fit, y'know."

Your began to squint in suspicion. "Hm...I guess that's a reasonable answer. I hope you're not lying to me. I hate liars."

Sosuke felt his heart drop, a lot. 'I'm screwed.'

Finally arriving to the festival, your eyes lit up among the pretty lanterns. "I haven't been to one of these since I was a brat. My dad took me a few times and used to let me ride on his shoulders all the time. Those are one of the few great memories I had."

"Well, I hope I can make tonight a great memory for you too."

"Heh, knowing you, I'm sure you're going to make it one...eventually."

"What~ You're saying that I can't have you smiling from ear to ear for the entire time." His brow raised.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." You grinned.

"Well, I could tickle you whenever your not smiling, that's a method."

You chuckled. "Haha, sure."

'Her laugh is too cute.' Sosuke couldn't help but think to himself. "So, what do you wanna do first? Games? Food? Candy? I'll pay for everything tonight, and don't worry about having to pay me back or anything."

"You sure?" You raised a brow.

"Of course. Now lead me to wherever you wanna go."

"Fine then." You cracked a smile. "Let's go...get a fish for Mukai-san. He said he was planning on getting a goldfish anyway, so why not let me get it for him." With a determined look on your face, you pulled Sosuke along to the stall where the fish swam around, waiting to be caught.

"We'd like to have a go pops!" 

And so began your reign of fun for the night. You managed to get a goldfish on your 5th try. Right after catching one, you and Sosuke headed to the shooting range to collect a stuffed animal.

"Eye spy....a super big hello kitty doll waiting to be claimed.

"Where?!" Your head shot in every direction. You then caught yourself and then turned completely red in embarrassment. "You makin' fun of me?!" You shook your fist in his face.

"Haha, no way. You want me to win it for you?"

"No way," you walked over and snatched a toy gun, "just pay the nice old man and watch me shoot a few bottles down. I've got super good aim." You puffed out your chest, along with your ego.

"Yes ma'am." As told, Sosuke paid the man and watched as you aimed at one of the bottle to start with. It only took a few seconds for all the bottle to come crashing down to the ground. "Whoo~" He was impressed. "So you weren't all talk after all."

"That one over there, please." You pointed out to the man."Yes!" You gave a joyful hop as you caressed the adorable stuffed cat in your hands. 

"Haha, good work, but can you even see with that thing in front of you like that? You can barely wrap your arms around it too. Want me to hold it?"

"No way, stay back." You playfully hissed at him.

"Well, if you get tired..."

"Yeah, Yeah." You brushed him off. Yet, once you began to walk you noticed that you were wobbling back and forth, and was soon getting further from Sosuke. It was impossible for Sosuke not to laugh at you at this point.

 

"Well, if it isn't Sosuke-kun. Who's that over there? You're with another cute girl so fast? That's horrible."

"Yori..." There stood Yori before him with her few friends behind her. Their eyes screamed disapproval and judgement.

Your smile flicked off and turned right into a frown. Your whole flipped when you heard that familiar voice. "I thought we were going to have fun all night tonight, but it seems that fun has come to an end." You shifted hello kitty out of your sight and saw Yori standing there, only a few feet away from where you stood.. 

"Oi! You got somethin' to say your highness?" You strolled right on up to Yori with crossed arms and creased brows.

"You're kidding..." 'So it's true...' "That yankee bitch is here with you? You've got some nerve coming here with my Sosuke! What'd you do, force him to come here with you?"

You folded your arms. "Your Sosuke? I could have sworn that he dumped your sorry, clingy and spoiled ass." 

It definitely wasn't a cupid's arrow that shot through Yori's heart. It was one hit that she definitely wasn't expecting.

"But to answer your question, no dumbass, he asked me to come here with him." 

"If that's the case, then what's with that getup? It looks like you tried to hard to catch his attention, you thirsty rat." Yori, along with her friends, snickered.

"Seems like you're just a tad bit salty that I'm the one who came here with Sosuke, instead of it being you." You could tell that you touched a nerve. It's not like you cared though.

"Yori...why are you here."

"Don't turn around and ask me questions. I already said that I was going to the festival. It's you who said you weren't coming here tonight because you had duty tonight. You couldn't even come with me as a friend, could you. You're despicable." 

"!!" Sosuke began to sweat immediately.

"Duty? 'The hell is she talkin' about?"

Yori cocked a brow, but then a wide smirk came to her lips. "What~ You're saying that you don't know about Sosuke's work?" Yori clutched her stomach as she laughed uncontrollably. "After all this time? This situation is just too funny to me! A yankee and a c-"

"Yori!!" Sosuke roared out at her. 

Sosuke's shout caused others to turn and stare, but he didn't care. He was already uneasy about her being here, now she had planned on ruining everything he had worked for with you.

"Don't you dare..." 

The look in his eyes was slicing through her heart so much, that it brought tears to her eyes. "You're the worst, Sosuke...Lying to both me and her like this. You've changed so much...ever since you started hanging aroudn her. I bet you never even really loved me, did you."

"That's not it, it's just that-"

"You fell out of love?! Bullshit! You've got a lot of nerve, mister. Well, you guys are together, aren't you? Let's see how long this love will last when you tell her."

"!!" Sosuke's heart could officially sink no further.

Yori smirked. She took him by the collar and yanked him down to her level. "I just dare you to tell her about your 'secret'." She whispered before pushing him away. "And good like telling this to your father. I'm sue he'd adore a delinquent for a daughter-in-law." Just before leaving, she gave him a sharp glare. "I hope you and your relationship rot in hell, you bastard."

"The hell..." Your eyes switched back between the both of them. "What did she say to you?"

"....Nothing...Come on, I'll treat you to some candy." Just as Sosuke went to walk off, his phone began to ring. 'You've got to be kidding me...'


	16. Chapter 16

"Oi~ Sosuke, you gonna answer that or not?"

"...Uh....yeah..." As soon as Sosuke picked up the call, he walked away from you, so that you wouldn't hear any part of the conversation. "Hello? You want me to come right now? I know what we agreed on earlier, but...You've sent them where?!" N-no, sir. Yes...yes, I'll see you later."

"The heck, I've never seen you freak out like that." Appearing from behind Sosuke, Sosuke jolted in surprise. "Everything okay?"

"Uh...I've got to go, actually..." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 'This sucks. If the guys come here in their uniform and find us...There's going to be no way to explain this to her without coming off as an asshole.'

"What? Why? Weren't you having fun?"

"Of course I was. That goes for all the other times that I've spent with you."

"So what the hell man..."You couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, and decided to place . You didn't want him to see the disappointment in your eyes, but it was too late. 

Seeing you this way made him feel nothing more than guilty. "I'm sorry, really."

"So...you've got to leave right now?"

'It's like she's begging me to stay with her, but I have no choice. Man, she looks so cute.' "I mean, we can still go for that candy if you want." Sosuke tried to make you feel slightly better with his offer.

"Yeah, let's do that and call it a night." He managed to brighten your mood just a little bit. Just before taking off, you held your hand towards him. "Here." You turned away from him with a slight amount of blush on your face. 

"It's an honor, my lady." Sosuke took hold of your hand and pecked the back of it with a smirk as clear as day on his face. Seeing this way, made Sosuke feel just a smidgen better about his mood.

It didn't take long for the both of you to find a booth with majority candy that you liked. When you arrived there, you picked a whole bunch of types and flavors. It was a sweet way to try and end the evening.

"You're kidding, you've never tasted this flavor before?!"

"Never. I don't get to eat a whole bunch of sweets."

"Weirdo. Here, try this one." You unraveled the wrapper from one of the sweets and popped it into Sosuke's mouth. "Isn't it good." A wide and cheery grin overcame your features.

"Yeah." Sosuke's smile was light, and sincere when he gazed down upon you. "But you know what taste's even sweeter."

"What could be sweeter than an cherry lollipop?" You just had to know.

"You're lips." Sosuke ran his thumb across your lips while gazing hungrily upon them. 

"Dude.....that was so cheesy!" Your hands clutched tightly around your stomach. You had begun to laugh uncontrollably.

"You..." Sosuke blushed furiously. "Don't you dare go laughing at me!" Sosuke charged his finger with a wiggle before starting to tickle you, in what seemed endless.

"U-Uncle! Uncle!" You felt as if your guts were about spill out at any moment. "If you wanted a kiss, then you should have just went for it...." You began to blush deeply.

"Is that so. Then here I go." Sosuke cupped your cheeks and leaned in to give your first kiss in while, but suddenly...

"There he is, Sosuke-kun! Sosuke-kun! It's us!"

"!?" Sosuke pulled back immediately. He began to focus his hearing and sight up ahead, and noticed to policemen running in his direction."

"Uh, who's calling you?" You turned to look back, and there were two cops heading your way.

"The feds?!" You immediately took cover behind Sosuke. "S-Sosuke, what the hell do the police want with you?"

"Sosuke-kun! We were looking all over for you!" They both came to halt at Sosuke's presence and were slightly out of breath. "The chief is waiting for you back at the station. He's said that he thinks he found the whereabouts of Yusuke Tora, and is waiting for you to come back, urgently.

'That's my father's name...' "What the hell...Sosuke? Do you know those guys? What's going on?" Your brows narrowed and a frown was now in place.

"Uh...Look, there's something important that I need to tell you." Sosuke's turned and faced you. The guilt was so much, that it weighed down his shoulder and heart like and anchor sinking to the bottom of the sea floor. 

"I'm actually....the son of a police chief. And, I'm actually working as police officer myself, part time though."

Your face felt a bit numb all of a sudden. It didn't long for your blood to get boiling though. Your teeth clenched against one another. If looks could kill, your scowl would have been perfect for the job. 

".....You....You sneaky son of a bitch!!" There was an echo in your roar, followed by a direct hit to the face to Sosuke. 

A shallow slap wasn't going to get your feeling of anguish across. No, you were the daughter of an oyabun. A brawny clenched fist to the face was the way you conveyed your feeling to someone who utterly pissed you off to no end.

Sosuke was able to keep to his feet, but had stumbled back some when taking in just a small portion of your feelings. "*too*" Sosuke's spit out some blood. 'Her punches are seriously nothing to mess with, that's for sure.'

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing, girl!" One of the officers lunged out to stop you, but was stopped by Sosuke's raised hand. Heads began to turn in your direction, some people even stopping to check out the scene. 

"I'm fine." He knew that his feelings of anguish were incomparable to yours, so all he could do was take your venting through your punches and hollering.

"You piece of shit!!" Your next punch was a bit wound up before its delivery to Sosuke's gut. Sosuke then continued to hold his stomach while coughing for a bit.

"You, you better cut it out!" The same officer moved to hold you back. He grabbed onto your wrists and forced your hands behind your back.

"Let me go!" You struggled to get loose.

"I said that I was fine, wasn't I?! Let her go, right now!"

"But-"

"Let her go!" As Sosuke demanded, the officer let you go.

"What, did your old man tell you to get close to me or something to find information about my father!"

"(f/n), don't you know me, I'd never d-"

"No, I don't know you! No one knows the real 'face' of a liar, Yamazaki...."

Sosuke's heart panged harshly to the hearing of his surname. "I swear that I just wanted to get to know you better."

"Wow, I was such a fucking idiot for letting you get close to me! And to think, that I was actually falling for you, you shitty bastard!" You mushed your hands into your face.

It felt as if a knife had cut Sosuke's heart up thoroughly into tiny pieces. 

"You're a complete piece of shit! I hope you keel over, you retched snake!" You threw the candy that He had just bought you.

"....Sorry."

"Go screw yourself, Yamazaki." You kicked off your shoes and raked them up, just to hold them in your hand. I'll kick your ass if you ever come near me again." Leaving him with those words, you turned on your heal and started walking towards the exit, barefoot.

"Geez, you're getting super bad with the ladies now-a-days, Sosuke. It sucks to get dumped, especially by a vicious woman like that. Scary~" The officer got shivers.

"Yeah...." Sosuke' turned to the opposite direction and started to leave with the officers trailing behind him. The evening hadn't turned out as sweet as either of you would have liked. Rather, it turned out bitter and regretful.

.

.

.

Once you returned back home, there were police cars flooded around your house. "Son of a bitch....Just when I think I could get some sleep after a shitty evening..."

"Stop, you can't--"

"Fuck you! I live here, dumbass!" You screamed at one of the officers and pushed past them. Just as reached your doorstep, there was a certain police officer standing there, but you payed him no mind and continued to advance.

The officer noticed you, but could only pull the tip of his hat down in utter remorse. He was hoping that he wouldn't be noticed.

"Sosuke, I can't believe that Yusuke Tora was right underneath our noses the whole time!" The chief bellowed. "I've finally got that bastard."

"!" Upon hearing that name, you stopped right in your tracks, only to keep walking about 2 seconds later.

"...." Sosuke's didn't utter not one word to his father, but instead walked away from him.

"Sosuke? What's wrong with you?"

"I'll be over there. Call if you need me."

"Roger that, son."

 

"We're not telling you bastards anything!" One the men from your home roared.

"Lady!" He called for you. "You're okay!"

"...Yeah..." It was painful to watch the men under your home get detained they way they were. 'Where are the rest of the guys?' You wondered.

"Your mother! It was your mother, lady!"

"...That old wench...." You grit your teeth. "Hey! The woman who came to you guys earlier! Make sure that you find her and arrest her for child abuse." That said, you went on up the stairs and slammed the door behind you. You slammed down the hello kitty bear and snatched up your phone, calling your father. He didn't answer, so it went to voicemail instead.

"Hello? Dad? Don't come home, they cops are looking for you, and it's all because of that wench who you used to care about. Please...don't get caught." And you ended the voicemail there and threw your phone down on the bed next. Before you knew it, tears were streaming down your face, and they were uncontrollable. "AAHHH!!!" You began to bawl out as loud as you could. The whole house, practically shrouded in your tears.

"...Lady..." All the men felt hurt by your cries. 

"(f/n)..." But nobody felt more hurt by them, than Sosuke himself.


	17. Chapter 17

'A few days have passed since that shitty night at the festival, and afterwards. Unfortunately my dad didn't get the voicemail that I sent him, and came home to a bunch of police at his house. The chief of police decided to make a deal with our household. In exchange for my dad, they wouldn't touch any of his underlings. It wasn't hard for him to make the decision.'

"(f/n), what the heck happened?" Nori and Shino came to your side as soon as they saw you. "We haven't seen you in days! Whenever we tried to come to pick you up, Mukai would tell us that you weren't coming down for school.

"You're eyes are puffy and red...What happened?" Nori asked.

"....My dad's in jail..." You didn't feel like looking them in the eye, and kept on with the listless look on your face,that you've slowly gotten used to for the past few days.

"What?!" Nori and Shino's eyes widened in shock. "How did he-"

"A bunch of cops where at my house when I came home late a few days ago. You wouldn't believe who was among those bastards. Yamazaki."

"Yamazaki!?" Just as his name was said, in came Sosuke. Being that the both of them were too engrossed in the story to notice. 

"Wait, are you saying, that he's with the cops and stuff?"

"I'm saying, that low-down-lying son of a bitch is the son of a fucking police chief!" You shouted, knowing fully well that he had just stepped inside the room.

At this point in time, everyone's head were turned in your direction. "......" Sosuke could only look off. Being that you said that, shook around the guilt that had burrowed itself in the pit of his stomach.

"So, she found out. Heh, it's better this way. If I can't have Sosuke, then neither can you." Yori muttered to herself.

►▲At Lunch Time▼◄

"You're kidding! That bastard!" Shino punched her palm fiercely. "I should go and kick his ass right now!"

"(f/n), you don't need him. He's lower than dirt."

♪Knock-Knock♫

"I bet it's that bastard right now." Shino marched over to the door and yanked it open. She bacame faced to face with him and gave him nothing but a dirt mug. "You....you've got a lot of nerve bringing your sorry ass up here!" Shino reeled back a fist and socked him the face. "Do you know how much you've hurt her!?"

"I realize that, yes..." Sosuke glanced over and saw you leaning against the railing, facing the rest of the neighborhood. The wind playing with your hair and your skirt.

"No, you don't!" Shino roared. "You don't know how big (f/n) is on betrayal! Her own mother is the shittiest person on Earth to her, but it seems like you're competing for the spot, aren't you."

"...It's not like that. I--"

"We told you to take care of her, didn't we? So what the fuck!"

"....I need to speak with (f/n). Let me through."

"Over. My. Dead. Body!" Shino yanked Sosuke by the collar and swung him around, wrestling him to the ground. "Tie him up!" 

As Shino ordered, the rest of the girls took out some rope and began to wrap it around Sosuke's. His arms were restrained and tied behind his back.

Shino then took the initiation to kick him down to his knees. "(f/n), what do you want us to do with him?"

"(f/n)! Hear me out, okay!"

"Shut up!" Shino raised her foot and stomped down on the back of his head.

'These girls are something else...' "Listen, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your like this, I swear....It's just that, if I told you about who I was, we would have never been able to spend time together, they we have for past few weeks.

"....I thought I told you, that if you came near me, that I'd kick your ass."

"So kick my ass! But I'm going to keep talking. I can't live with myself knowing that I haven't mended anything with you!"

You whipped your head around and saw Sosuke on the ground near your feet. It was the first time in a while since that evening at the festival. Just the sight of him made your blood boil once again. "I can't stand the sight of you..." You scowled from above.

"The past few days were insanely miserable. I couldn't work properly because thoughts of you kept flooding my head. It's eating me up inside when I keep thinking about how much hurt you. I'm really, really sorry. 

"A simple 'sorry', ain't gonna cut it." Your voice calm and irritated, lifted your foot and stomped down on his head, kneading your heal into his head. "You got a whole bunch of balls showing your face to me, Yamazaki!"

"I never meant for anything to turn out the way, I swear. In the end, I'm just a coward who couldn't tell the girl he liked, about who he really was."

"You played me for a damn fool! I....I was seriously...I was seriously starting to like you..." You mumbled as grief struck your heart again. 

His heart hurt him once again as he noticed a few droplets land near his face. "My dad...you guys took him away from me...Give him back!" Your tears began to fall more eagerly.

Because of flashes of your partially rough childhood with your mother clashing with the loss of your dad, another wave of grief struck you, hard. "My family, it's all messed up! What did I ever do.....What did I ever do to deserve this, huh? Answer me!"

"....Nothing...."

"You're damn right!" You stumbled back off of his head. "I didn't do anything..." You held onto yourself.

Sosuke glanced upward and saw you in you current state, and immediately wriggled himself loose of the ropes and yanked you forward into his embrace. Soon after, you dropped to your knees and clenched onto his clothes.

"What the hell!?" Shino's eyes widened. "How did he break loose!" 

His hand came and wrapped around your head. "Don't cry..."

"Don't touch me!" You tried to fight him away, but only ended up falling onto your back. "Get off of me!" You shouted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to increase your pain. I would never hurt your feelings on purpose."

"You seriously suck! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! But....my heart..."

"(f/n), I lo-"

"Just get away from me!" You shoved Sosuke's away from his chest and had him land on his butt. 

Finally listening to your wishes, Sosuke picked himself up and went back downstairs. Though he left without rekindling the relationship between the both of you, something definitely did kindle within him.

►▲A Few Days Later▼◄

As you laid in your bed, trying to rest, you couldn't get the annoying sickly feeling out of your chest. "This feeling....I hate it." You continued to toss and turn, until you finally got into a comfortable position to take a nap.

"L-Lady! Please, come downstairs!"

Your eyes shot open and the sudden shout. "What the hell?" You jumped out of your bed and rushed downstairs to what sounded like horrified screams. However, they weren't horrified at all, they were in fact screams of surprise.

"D...Dad!"

"(f/n), have you been holding up the house while I was away?"

Tears began to form in your eyes. "Dad!" You threw yourself into his arms and wrapped your arms around him. "Dad!"

His hand raised and came to your head. "I'm fine." A gentle smile came to his lips. The only time he was soft at heart, was when it came to you, his one and only daughter. 

"H-How did you get out?"

"A young boy came to my cell and announced to me an offer. Either I stay in my cell and wait for a possible execution, or tell him who turned him in. Obviously I told him who done it, after listening to my voicemail, but the latter came with a deal. He said that I should begin to make myself scarce for the sake of my family, and then give him permission to date my daughter." Tora seemed quiet annoyed at saying the last part.

"Dad, you..." You blushed. "That dumbass...." 

♫Ding-Dong♪

You'd better answer the door." He told you.

"Right..." You walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Sosuke. He held onto a huge Hello Kitty doll. 

"Hey..." He gave an awkward greeting.

"Hey..." And you returned it with an awkward one of your own. "How the hell did you manage to pull that shit off past your dad."

"I'm afraid that information is confidential."

You lowered your gaze to the floor. I'm not forgiving you at all, yet! But....that took some real tanuki balls to do...so...Thank you.

"I didn't do it for a 'thank you'. I just wanted to see you smiling again, that's all."

"So you didn't get into trouble...?"

"Yeah....I'm grounded for a month but considering the stakes, it was definitely worth it."

"You're grounded, but you're out here?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling like a bit of a rebel. I guess all that time spent with you finally rubbed off on me."

"Are you kidding, you've been a rebel, as far as I'm concerned. Doing what you want, lying, getting yourself into trouble, kicking ass. Yeah, the whole package."

Sosuke reached out and took hold of your hand. "I can't keep away from you anymore. And I know your chest hurts as much as mine. Even though we both know I did something horrible, you can't tell me that your heart doesn't feeling anything for me anymore."

"....You're not lying..." You mumbled to yourself.

"Lady~!" The big men in your house began to cry out for you.

"Argh, shut up!" You turned to them with a deep blush covering your face. "Can I get some flippin' privacy here?!" You pushed Sosuke away some, and stepped closer with the door slamming behind you. "Those guys are so annoying." You crossed your arms. "Sorry about that..."

"Haha." Sosuke couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"What the heck is so-!!" Just before you could finish yelling at him, you felt a pair lips pressed against yours. Sosuke's hands surfed their way up to your cheeks and kept firmly right there. 

You hadn't felt those lips clash with yours in a while, and you couldn't lie to yourself, you had missed the feeling. It didn't take you long to melt into the kiss and let him lead. A gentle peck to the lips, turned into an emotional kiss between the both of you.

"I love you." Though he had said those words multiple times to your before, this time, it felt different. It felt like he was giving you a for real heartfelt confession.

"!!" You became red all over and darted your eyes away from his. Though, that hadn't stopped you from doing saying the next few words. "....I love you too, Sosuke." You glanced up at him with all the innocence you had, which wasn't much actually.

How could he not help but feel anything but all mushy inside. The weights on his stomach and heart were lifted and instead became replaced with a swarm of butterflies. "So," he pressed his forehead against yours, "I can make you my girlfriend now...right...?" 

"Duh." You flushed even deeper. You were feeling really warm at your cheeks.

Sosuke was so overwhelmed with joy that he was the one blushing, and had no words else to say at this point.

"Don't you ever think about lying to me again! So help me, if you do, I'll kick your ass! I mean it!" You shook your fist at him with a serious face."

"I believe you." He playfully backed away from you.

"LADY~!!!!" Uncontrollable sobs could be heard from the windows.

"!!!" The both of you jumped and looked over to see that crying out from the window were the men of your house. The only people who were indifferent, about your situation was your dad and Mukai-san. Being that your dad look kinda pissed, and Mukai just standing there awkwardly beside your father, trying to calm him down.

"I may have demanded for your Dads permission, but I'm not so sure that he's ready to actually give it to me yet."

"All that's left to do is to tell your old man now, right. Good luck." You grinned and gave him a pat to the shoulder.

"Y-Yeah..."

►▲EXTENDED ENDING▼◄

"Lady, wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

"WHAT?!" You shot up out of bed, and looked over at your phone. 'Not one missed call!' Though, you did get a good morning text, saying: 

"Good morning sleepy head. Don't be late today, got it."

"You smug son of a bitch..." You quickly rubbed the gunk out of your eyes, and made a dash for the door. As soon as you flung open your room door, you were greeted by about 200 big and roaring brutes, kneeling with respectfully bowed heads.

"Good morning, lady!" They roared once again.

You rolled your eyes. 'Fuck it.' "Mukai-sa--," You paused to yawn, "where's my dad?" You turned to him.

"He decided to go out for a morning stroll this morning." He raised his head to look you in the eye.

"That's new. Dammit, I don't have to time for this!" You then made a mad dash to the shower. A few minutes later, you made it back to your room and then made your way downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. After shoving what you could into your mouth, you rushed out the door. You peeked at your phone, and noticed that the time was getting close to closing of the school gates. "Not good!"

"Good morning lady! Have a nice day at school!" Another enormous amount of men greeted you with a roar in front of your large scale house.

"Yeah, yeah, mornin'! You ran down the long walkway and made a right turn, immediately making an effort to speed up with everything you had. You were running so fast that students, who went to the same school as you, and walking by saw your panties, again. But like each and every morning, you could've cared less. 

Fortunately, the schools wide open gates were in the view. 'I'm gonna make it!' You thought with a big grin on your face. But just then, steadily, the gates began to close. 'Damn it! I ain't gonna make it!' You set your legs to max speed and pushed with all your might. "I'm not gonna run 5 extra laps!!" You roared as you leaped through the small gap between the gates. "Yes!" You fist bumped the air.

"Yo! Job well done!"

"Took you long enough."

"Nori, Shino." You walked up to your friends. "Yo!" You greeted them with a grin. "I made it!"

All three of you walked inside the large building, running up the stairs and down the hallway. Fortunately for you, the homeroom teacher wasn't there yet. Everyone was just talking among themselves before he got there, like the usual. 

You took your seat and rested your chin on your hand, waiting for the teacher to come in. Hearing the door slid open, the chatter picked up and squeals even more. It was at this moment that you knew the person at the door was not the teacher.

"Kyaa~ Sosuke-kun~" One girl screamed.

"Sosuke-kun~ Good morning!" Another called his way. The more the girls screamed the more annoyed you got.

'Who the fuck do these chicks think they are screamin' after what's mine!'

"Hey, doesn't this feel a bit like Deja-vu." Shino snickered as Nori agreed.

"Morning, everyone." Sosuke waved at them, but soon stopped, when he felt the hard and icey glare of his girlfriend.

'Stop entertaining them!' You screamed from your thoughts.

Hiding away, his slight fear, Sosuke made his way over to your desk. A smirk glued to his face. "I wonder how many people saw your panties this time."

"!!" A few chips grew on your back from hearing his comment. "....Nobody wouldn't have seen them this time if you had called to wake me up, dumbass!" You sneered on. 

"Well, I had something important to do with my dad this morning."

You narrowed your brows. "Liar."

"I promised I wouldn't lie anymore, right."

"....Whatever."

"Can I have a good morning kiss?"

You turned away from him."No."

"Hug?"

"No."

"Then," he leaned in close, "how about we do something dirty after school today."

"You..." Shino blushed. "What the hell are you guys talking about."

To this, you peaked at him from the corner of your eye. "...Really...?" You blushed as you watched him nod. "Fine," you gave him a peck to his cheek. "but don't end up getting me caught like last time, you looked so lame trying to give an excuse."

"It's not my fault, I've never sneaked into a wrestling stadium before.."

"Yeah, yeah." You rolled your eyes. "Well now you're going to have to pay for disguises, because of what you did. I'm not paying to get into this time."

"Wouldn't it be better to pay to get in instead." He cocked a brow.

"Then where the hell would the thrill of not paying and sneaking in be!"

Sosuke, breathed out in a sigh. "Yes, ma'am."


End file.
